<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Common Acts but Appreciated (Tails X Male Reader) by Sky_239</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043617">Common Acts but Appreciated (Tails X Male Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239'>Sky_239</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tails X Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to be a moment to set aside a nuisance, brought you another one. An admiration that later became love, but for that to happen, well-placed obstacles need to be overcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Uncommon Helper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know another Reader story may seem repetitive, but I'm trying to vary as much as possible from one another. So I ended up creating this one. Hope you like it. Good reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Life has never been 100% good, with its ups and downs at various times. But you had nothing to complain about from the beginning of your growth, until adulthood. Everything changed when another confrontation between Eggman, the famous villain who is always looking to dominate the world, and Sonic, the fastest hedgehog ever seen, never letting Eggman succeed.</p><p>But what looked like it wouldn't last long changed entirely when domination began to spread around the world. Hope was almost lost when Sonic and his friends managed to bring peace back. However, the days and days of conflict did a lot of damage to the city you live in. So, when they collected the data about the situation, the news was not good.</p><p>Mainly the question of the wounded. Then a task force was announced to help rebuild the city and help the wounded and whoever else was hurt by the war. Today what used to be a health post is now a place of care for the wounded. You didn’t let go, because you also got hurt, and now you’re in line to be examined.</p><p>The queue itself was not long when you arrived, and because of how fast it was walking, the task force was on a lot of people. Finally, it was her turn, and the attendant asked and assessed her injuries. Then she handed you a paper and sent you to room number 7. Walking down the hall to the room, you read what was written, and as far as you could understand, you are a yellow patient.</p><p>Looking at the papers taped to the side of each door, you easily managed to find the room. The door was open, from the outside it was not possible to see if anyone was there, so there was only one way to find out. The silence inside the room was enough to answer, but his eyes gave the second proof that the place is empty.</p><p>Oh, you came before me. - An unknown voice spoke behind you, which made you jump and see who it was. - Oops, I'm sorry. I ended up being late to get ready when you arrived.</p><p>A-alright ... - You started to calm down, but not only because of the scare, but also who was the "doctor". No less than Miles Power, better known as Tails, A fox with two tail, with yellow and white fur and blue eyes. In addition to one of those who fought alongside Sonic to end this war.</p><p>Well ... I usually ask, what is your name and where is you hurt, but I already have the answer for one of them. - He commented in a slightly ironic tone, because the bandages on some parts of his body already gave the indication. - So ... what's your name? And please sit at the table.</p><p>____ - You did it as requested and stood in front of Tails, who soon approached and started to check each dressing. The fox touched one on your left arm and looked at you as if he was asking you for permission to tamperthe bandage, you nodded, and Tails quickly removed the bandage, causing a huge pain as the glue ended up pulling your hair. - AHH!</p><p>Sorry, I'll be more careful. - He regretted, looking at you sincerely in his request. With more caution, Tails removed another bandage, now on his leg. - Wow, what happened to you get hurt so badly?</p><p>Well, it was during a invasion of robots, I was coming home, after getting groceries. - You explained while watching Tails cleaning the wounded place. - A counterattack started, but a shot hit close to where I was and I ended up falling with the shock wave, the others went during the run in the forest to save me.</p><p>Gosh, what a horror. But now all of that is over and the best thing to do is move on. - Tails commented when he walked away from you and went to the closet next door. As soon as he returned to face you, there was a small box in his hands.</p><p>Without saying anything else, you started looking at Tails while he continued to take care of his wounds. The calm way in which he cleaned the guarantee that it was 100%, really impressed you.</p><p>The fox was quick to comment that you were lucky that you weren't hit directly. You added that it could end up taking you to the list of others who almost died. Tails refuted that he and his friends would never allow that to happen, and that is why he is here.</p><p>And that's it, I'm done, you can get up now. - You did as requested, and then looked at the places that used to have homemade tampons now had gauze and professional dressings. - Do you still feel a lot of pain?</p><p>No, now it hurts a lot less, as if there was a little pressure on the places. - You emphasized with simplicity, because he helped you in a very beneficial way.</p><p>So, I'm going to prescribe some remedies. - He went to a small table near the door and started to write something on paper. You soon went to him to see what it would be like. - Okay, if you still feel pain during the day, I recommend that you stay at rest, and if it does not pass, it is better that you come back. OK ?</p><p>Okay, thanks, Miles. - You thanked him smiling at him, while reaching out to take the paper he was handing you.</p><p>You don't have to call me by my first name. - He warned taking the paper out of your reach. - Tails is already good, that's what my friends call me.</p><p>Ok ... Tails. - With the pronunciation the way he wanted it, the fox handed you the paper and waved it at you as he left. - Until later.</p><p>[...]</p><p>On the way home after taking the prescription drugs, you could now think about anything, and at the same time, the recent moment with Tails appeared. As much as it was just another patient for him, it moved you somehow.</p><p>Whether it was the way he treated his wounds, or the first time he saw him, Tails had something that caught his full attention. The best way to explain it, would be the super friendly way he acted, and also, someone other than his family and friends who was kind to you. Emotionally, you were even happier.</p><p>You soon left the world of thoughts when you arrived at the door. After entering, you went to the kitchen where there was a place in a cupboard where everything related to injuries was stored.</p><p>After eating, there was not much you could do, because due to "medical advice", you now needed to rest. Remembering that made you think of the fox again. You admitted to yourself that you liked him and hope to be able to meet him someday.</p><p>To be continued ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unexpected Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I came back as I said yesterday, and I'm very happy to see that you are enjoying the story. This story will bring a little more of the game universe. Ah, it all happens after Sonic Forces, in case anyone doesn't notice. Hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks since the attack, two weeks since the consultation with Tails, this was the time for you to be 100%, both physically and emotionally. The city was also returning to normal days. The movement of several citizens growing little by little.</p><p>All thanks to the people who fought to guarantee peace. But for you, Tails was even more prominent. Well, as soon as he got home, you noticed that it wouldn't be easy to continue with the usual routine, so you did it as recommended. The rest lasted 3 days, and it took another week so that the gauze didn't need to be in his body anymore.</p><p>As unusual as it was, do not leave your mind that you needed to reward you. But what would be good enough to balance and not embarrass you? A gift would be too much. So the best option would be something simple. As you thought about it, you noticed a little reminder on the fridge about the lack of some food. That gave the perfect idea, to do something for him.</p><p>However, one more question was bothering you. "What would you give him?" A quick fix would be to ask him and then buy, and give him a gift. You soon refused this, as it would seem more that you did not like the service and are doing it because of the parents' obligation.</p><p>So, it would be necessary to cook something, but it would have to be something not too complicated, because you were not good with dishes that required a chef's skill. So the best thing was to look on the internet. Using your cell phone, you researched what others have done in situations like yours.</p><p>After looking at several websites, you found an answer. A stew. It would be perfect for the season, as winter was coming, and hot food always works. Now what flavor it would be, it was not written. One of the most common was meat, but you soon recalled a survey pointing out that almost 50% of the population is vegetarian, so if Tails was included, his gift would fail at various points and who knows what bad situations might occur.</p><p>When you as close left the site, when you saw a comment that gave the solution, a vegetable stew. Now, which in specific, the internet would respond. After looking for the simplest, you added the ingredients to your list and left the house in a tight step.</p><p>[...]</p><p>After obtaining each necessary ingredient, in addition to the purchases, you ran to get everything ready and start the recipe right away. Reading part-by-part, this time you did it with a little more attention and checking to make sure you didn't miss the amount of any of the ingredients.</p><p>After checking and remembering each step, you are finished and now all you have to do is prove it. After taking a spoon and taking it to the mouth. Despite the high temperature, because you didn't wait long enough, the taste was really incredible, it was possible to taste each food, and especially, that it was well done and prepared.</p><p>Now all that was left was to deliver the person who gave birth to the idea of this stew. Before putting a little bit into tupperware, it remains to be seen where Tails lives. When you used your cell phone and the internet, this time there was no answer.</p><p>You decided to give it a last try, and looking at the news columns, now you have an answer. The "house" itself was different, more like a shed as pictures show on the address. Still, this is your best guess.</p><p>The distance itself was not a big problem, because you did some walks when you were bored, and there was only an additional 450 meters of the distance from you. After putting a good portion in the tupperware, now all you had to do was reach your destination and get it delivered to the fox.</p><p>As soon as you left the house and started on your way, you felt happier, as if you were about to meet someone very special. It may seem like an exaggeration to many, but deep down, there was nothing wrong with their intentions.</p><p>The more you walked, the more your mind charged you about what you would do when you arrived. More specifically, what words would you say when you saw it. "Hi Tails, I came to thank you for your help, so I made this stew for you". You could hardly imagine what he would say when he was bombarded with phrases about how subtle his presentation was.</p><p>"... Hello Tails. I recovered very well thanks to you. And ..." You gave him space to speak, in the best situation he would ask why you came to his house. "I made this stew today and thought I'd give you a little as a thank you."</p><p>No sooner had your imagination verbalized a response when a mental warning alerted him to return to the real world. As soon as you did, you looked around and noticed that you were past his house. Laughing at yourself for shame, you took the path to his house.</p><p>Making sure you were completely ready, you reached out and knocked on the door. Contrary to what you expected, a loud sound from an object soon echoed in your ears. The scare was not so great when you saw a plane flying low, and in it was who you were looking for along with it.</p><p>You just kept looking silently at the red and white painted plane going up. It didn't take long for you to lose sight of him when the distance swiftly widened. Silence reigned in the region again, and now you find yourself with all your planning going down the drain. Staying there, and waiting for him to come back would be a bad idea, because you had no idea if he would come back, not to mention the food that wouldn't last long.</p><p>At home you were filled with more and more sadness for not having planned better. Hours and hours passed before you were able to relax, and when the night came, she fulfilled her role and rocked you into a deep sleep. You no longer had any expectations about what you would dream of, and frankly you didn't care. His mood was already downcast.</p><p>[...]</p><p>But again, his ears were stunned with a sound loud enough to wake him up. At first, the best hypothesis was that lightning struck, but that was quickly refuted with another deafening engine sound, the same one you heard hours ago. Was Tails paying you a visit in the middle of the night?</p><p>You panicked when you heard that firing sound again, and another deafening sound. It only meant one thing, a battle was going on outside. Knowing the instructions given to avoid being hurt, you proceeded to the place farther from the confusion, in your case, it was the kitchen.</p><p>As soon as you arrived, you sat down and just looked out the window and saw flashes of lights and what looked like an endless mess. Suddenly, the sound of something falling made you lie on the floor and protect your head with your arms. As expected, an explosion occurred. The very strong reddish light, plus the shock wave that made everything at home shake, left no doubt that it was just a few meters away.</p><p>"I hope no more bombs fall." You thought, as you continued to look out the window at the red flame light outside. To your relief, almost as quickly as the sound of engines came out, disappeared. As good as that was good news, there was still that explosion that hit something to still be burning up to now.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you opened the door, you were dazzled to see what looked like a hole in the street, right in front of your house. Inside it was where the fire was. As he approached, his foot hit a piece of metal on the floor. The colors red and white triggered a trigger in his brain to run towards the hole.</p><p>The heat felt in your limbs, made you stop before you could see how the plane was. Looking at the destroyed asphalt, your eyes searched for something in the surroundings and a shock caught your body when a body was lying between you and the burning plane.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dramatic pause will be something very recurring in this story haha. But rest assured that you will have the continuation tomorrow. Until later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nerves on Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With each chapter I am happier with your reaction, so thank you very much for everything. Now I will leave you with the chapter. Enjoy and good reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His body remained motionless when you saw Tails lying and unconscious on the floor beside the flames. Before any rational action appeared, the flames threatened to burn him. Acting on instinct, you took him by the arms, and dragged him out of the hole. After seeing him, Tails didn’t have many injuries, most of which were the result of the crash.</p><p>Leaving him there it was unacceptable, so you left him sitting and crouched down next to him. Putting his arm around the back of your neck, you stood up and made him stand. His weight was not that great, but taking him to his home became a challenge. Each step needed all its strength, something that was already complicated because you woke up a few minutes ago.</p><p>Snorting at each pause, you soon reached the door and laid Tails on his couch. After going back and closing the door, he was now safe. By turning on the light, you were able to see his wounds clearly. A few scratches on his arms, and a little blood on his forehead. Heading to the kitchen, where you kept the medical supplies, you now noticed that you were about to do the same thing he did to you.</p><p>Glad to be able to return it now, you took damp cloths, and the gauze that you kept and went back to the living room. Using everything you remembered, you did your best to apply the procedure to the fox, taking the same care as he did to not hurt him further, you gently rubbed the places until they were almost perfect. As soon as the most difficult of them, the bleeding on the head, ended, you took the gauze and made a small rope around the head.</p><p>When it was over, you faced the fox still unconscious, with some bandages in the most damaged places, because you concluded that some would disappear quickly. The sleep seemed much less than before, as if you had woken up at the normal time. So with no other choice, you kept an eye on Tails for when he woke up.</p><p>You regretted that, as time passed very slowly. The fox did almost nothing but move his chest up and down, which only served to show that he is still alive. Continuing to look at him on the arm of the sofa, his mind tried to keep you alert with scenarios on what to do when he woke up. But that didn't do much good, as his eyelids started to get heavier and heavier.</p><p>[...]</p><p>A strange sound woke you up, you instinctively thought it was the alarm clock, but when you reached out to turn it off, the sound got even higher making you open your eyes and see that his face was impressively close to his. More specifically, almost with their faces glued together.</p><p>You soon sat down, and were surprised by the source of noise, it was Tails moaning and murmuring something. His body seemed to be struggling to make him stand, as his arms and legs moved uncontrollably.</p><p>E-er ... Tails ?? - You called, hoping to help him, and ended up working when he raised his head and sat.</p><p>Uh ... where ... Ah !! - He screamed when he turned and saw you. His scare, or rather the reaction of jumping off the couch, had the same effect on you. - Y-you ...____, where am I!?!</p><p>At my house, you fell with your plane and I brought you here. - You explained trying to calm the fox, but his response generated the opposite effect.</p><p>Where is it !?! How long have I ... I don't know !! Argh! - The agitation and scream worried you, especially when he put his hand on his head, right where he was injured.</p><p>Calm down Tails. You were still hurt. - You walked up to him, held him in your arms trying to make him sit, which ended up shaking him a little more.</p><p>No, I need to get out of here and ... Damn it. - He let go of your hands and went to the door, but it was locked. - Open it, and quick!</p><p>N-no - You denied, shocked by the angry expression the fox threw at you.</p><p>____ !! I need to leave, my friends are in danger. Open it, or I'll knock it down !! - The threat scared you and you were left with no choice.</p><p>O-oo-ok ... - Fearing that he would destroy something else, you obeyed the request. As soon as you did, Tails sped off toward the street, and a shocking scene caught both him and you.</p><p>The plane was still in the hole, completely destroyed, with several parts scattered around, the rest was completely burned. Tails took the same piece that you saw yesterday, you soon approached him, in an attempt to be able to do something.</p><p>I'm sorry I didn't do something, at that moment I just thought of helping you when I got there. - Your voice was dragged, showing empathy for the loss of the fox.</p><p>Anyone listening? - He asked the communicator, totally ignoring his presence. The hissing sound was the only response he had. - Damn it..</p><p>The words came out as quickly as the movement of his tail that made him take off and fly away. You called for him and asked him to come back, but again he ignored you, leaving you talking to the wind.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A not-so-dramatic pause, but I make up for that in the next chapter with something that you have no idea what it will be. See you guys later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One Surprise After Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally it's time to find out how the unfolding of what happened after Tails left will be. I hope you like it, good reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shock after seeing the fox coming out like that made you stare at the burned metal pile. The sound of footsteps alerted you to return home, as your calls likely attracted the attention of neighbors who arrived only after you removed Tails from the crash site.</p><p>Breathing relieved, the living room had a slight mess with the plastics from the bandages and a gauze lying on the floor, from a wound in the arm. His conscience blamed him for letting him go with those injuries, not to mention the complaint of pain.</p><p>But remembering what happened next, it completely changed his perspective. Tails screamed and threatened you, and didn't even thank you for your help. An obvious excuse would be that he was stunned to have woken up just a short time ago, however, more memories warned you this no true, because he even spoke his name when he saw you.</p><p>Now, the guilt felt in you was for helping someone who was apparently rude. Soon his mind suggested that he was at the clinic just out of obligation. You cursed him in every way for talking to him, when you should have kept your mouth shut.</p><p>Erasing the memories of that day would not disappear overnight, but what showed that he was there. Grabbing all the dirt left by him, you soon took them to the trash in the kitchen. Facing with fury, you threw them quickly and faced the living room again.</p><p>It made you look at the food you prepared for him in the subtle hope of being able to give it to him. Since that was the greatest proof of his naivete, you soon picked it up and headed for the trash. The yellowish color soon referred to the fox, so you figured you were discarding him when you turned the tupperware.</p><p>Your limbs stopped when you heard a knock on the door. "They don't know that now is not a good time?" You spoke to yourself, but being rude to anyone who had nothing to do with it, make you left tupperware in the sink and going to answer it.</p><p>H-hi, ____ - It was the one you REALLY didn't want to see, Tails was there, waving and smiling and looking at you nervously. - I can enter ? Need to talk to you.</p><p>Um ... - It was a surprise that he came back, and even more to want to talk to you, although you are still angry with him, maybe it would be better to listen to him. - Okay, come in.</p><p>Thanks. - As soon as he did, you closed the door and saw him sit on your sofa. You still had doubts about his decision, so you decided to ask him what he wanted, but you were interrupted before that. - I'm sorry, I was desperate because my friends and I are fighting Eggman again and we want to stop him from achieving any success with his new plan. So when I woke up I just thought about my friends and I just wanted to know if everything was okay, and then I saw this gauze in my head and I remembered what I did to you and I came to redeem myself.</p><p>Now you have a new piece of information that went well with the moment before. And you had to agree that if you were in his shoes, you would do almost the same. Despite that remorse was still there, but now an answer was needed for all that.</p><p>I now understand everything and ... - Pausing to breathe, you prepared to tell your decision to him. - I forgive you.</p><p>Oh! Thank you. - He held out his hand and you smiling did the same, initiating a handshake, which was a symbol of true friendship. - One thing I didn't understand, why was I on your couch? Did you find me after i fell?</p><p>E-er yes, I brought you here after things calmed down, and I also taked care your wounds because ... - Now that you said the last word, you needed to confess to him. - I wanted to repay you for doing the same thing to me, and also, to thank you.</p><p>... - His surprised expression had the same effect. He may think you are a very abnormal person because you have done so much for someone you barely know. - Come with me.</p><p>Because ? - The fox said nothing, as he got up and went to the door. As soon as he opened it, he took you by the arm and made you go outside. - T-tails?</p><p>Still silent, you decided to do what he wanted. And as soon as you faced the direction he took a surprise was in front of you. Another plane was stopped in a field near his home. This was a little different in color, because instead of red, there was blue.</p><p>Soon the fox came in and started to touch something. You stayed in place when he let go of his arm and looked away at the plane. The propellers in the front started to spin and before the noise started, Tails called out to him and when he saw him, he was asking you to come in.</p><p>Strange as it may seem, you accepted and approached. With Tails' help, you got on the plane and sat on a bench behind him. In front of you was a panel with several buttons of varying colors.</p><p>Don't touch anything, okay? - You can barely hear because of the noise made by the engine, but you nodded. - Okay, hold yourself, let's go.</p><p> </p><p>The only place to hold on was the bank, and so you did when you felt the plane moving. Even knowing your intentions, where is he taking you? Does this have anything to do with what you said?</p><p>To be continued....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Retribution of All Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before long, Tails took you to the skies. Despite your fear of high altitudes, you still enjoyed the flight. The fate remained unknown, even though he asked the fox, he kept mystery about the plans he had.</p><p>As soon as you started down, you looked down and saw a cluster of buildings. Badly the theory that that was where he would go, when the fact occurred. After landing, you got off the plane and just watched Tails moving something.</p><p>Before you ask me, yes, this is where I wanted to take you. - He said as soon as he got off the plane and started walking, you didn't stay behind. - That was part of my plan, but now I see no other way to redeem myself.</p><p>What do ... - You fell silent when you saw a huge amusement park entrance, above it the sign left no doubt, it was the place you wanted so much before, but never can, and now Tails has brought you here. You were impressed by the fox's attitude.</p><p>Don't stay there with that frightened face, come on. - He mocked you, you soon corrected your posture and followed him.</p><p>There were a huge amount of toys, some faster than others, the options were so many that you didn't even know where to start. But before asking for a suggestion, Tails took him to the roller coaster.</p><p>You just accepted it and when the queue arrived it looked like your enthusiasm would have to wait, but Tails said to you not to be shaken, and that you would solve it in an unexpected way. He asked you to stay there while he went to an unknown location.</p><p>You waited. During that time the queue started to move, you looked around expecting to see you and warn you of your position, although one (mobiano of your choice) of color (your favorite color) would be difficult to be confused with another .</p><p>____ - You took a small jump and faced the direction of the person who called you. - Come with me.</p><p>Okay, but what. - You ask during the walk to the beginning of the line, but the fox touched his face as a way to ask him to be silent and soon talked to the operator of the toy.</p><p>You cannot hear due to the approach of the toy and also the screaming of another toy next to it. The line next to you started to walk and contrary to what you thought, Tails took you to the toy and you two sat side by side.</p><p>After putting on the belts, Tails explained that he went to talk to the owner of the park because, being a friend of Sonic and having saved the world, any request made by him or the group would be fulfilled as a way of thanking him.</p><p>As soon as you understood, the toy started to move. Holding on, the fox laughed weakly at his fearful face, and told you to just enjoy the moment and not what happens around him.</p><p>You agreed with him, and as soon as you answered, the climb started, slowly, but moving higher and higher. As soon as you reached the top, you prepared your stomach for the descent.</p><p>The moment happened, and faster and faster the cart was advancing along the tracks, just like the screams of the people around, but they were screams of joy, like at a party, you soon imagined being at one, thus making you feel better and also joining the others in screaming.</p><p>As soon as you reached the end of the descent, the path ahead was a right turn and tilted upwards. You didn't let it shake you and you continued to have fun. Soon another climb appeared, but what was in front of you scared you, a looping. You faced the fox again, who just asked you to keep having fun.</p><p>As soon as the movement started, you held on and when you stood upside down, you felt your blood going towards your head, but it soon went down when the lap ended. Not long after a few turns, the toy stopped and you didn’t take long to get down.</p><p>Calm down, ____ - He asked as he followed you out of the toy, back to the place you came in. You felt a little sick and put your hand on your belly. - Save your hunger for later, we still have many places to go.</p><p>You still wanted time to recover before even thinking about where to go next, unlike Tails, who took you deeper into the park. Unlike the last one, the other toys brought an enormous feeling of joy, such as the Viking Boat and the bumper car, which you and the fox engaged in trying to beat each other.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Enough time has passed for you to not even notice, you have visited almost all the attractions of the park. Never has a smile been so long on your face, all thanks to the fox that for the second time was kind and considerate to you.</p><p>The same was in another toy that made it a pinball while you waited sitting on a bench around a small square. Imagining what Tails would say when he returned, you thought more about his characteristics.</p><p>The shade of yellow with a soft hint of orange in his hair, his big blue eyes, like a mixture of the sky by day and night. In addition to your long hairs over your head and on the sides of your cheek, which were now the cutest thing in the world for you.</p><p>Focusing on his memories, every moment that passed by him, listening and laughing with him, became even more important. You felt that sensation spreading through his body, but different from what you expected, it was something much bigger and now you were focused on a specific place.</p><p>Just seeing him move, it looked like he was looking right into your eyes. It made you jump on the bench slightly, and his face got hotter and hotter. Fearing something bad, you soon ran to the bathroom and wash your face</p><p>Then rinse it with water you looked in the mirror in front of you, and saw the red tone on your cheek. It reminded you of a time when you were a child, when your father played with you by embarrassing you for liking someone and not telling them.</p><p>____ ?? Are you there ? - His call made you close your eyes and pretend you were finishing washing your hands.</p><p>I am going. - Feeling that much less heat, you followed to the entrance where Tails was waiting. - I thought you would be there forever.</p><p>Haha, if you were with me, yes, but I know you don't like things that make you sick. - He joked, you laughed weakly, but the truth about your refusal was other. - So, do you want to leave?</p><p>Have you tired? - You questioned, because even wanting this, you did not want to spoil his fun. But the fox nodded. - Okay, so can we eat now?</p><p>Of course, come with me - You did as requested and different from what you expected, Tails took you out of the park, more specifically back to the plane. But before going up, he looked at you. - Just, don't ask questions, okay?</p><p>You frowned in response as you went up and sat down in your place. Soon you took off, along the way you took advantage of the beautiful view from that high altitude, with the sky starting to turn yellow, indicating the end of the day.</p><p>Your hometown started to get closer, and soon you recognized some of the places, so you know when you get close to home. "That was an unforgettable apology," you verbalized in your mind.</p><p>But the plane changed direction and went a little further away. Following his request not to ask questions, you just stared at the horizon and saw what you didn't expect to see, Tails' house right in front of you.</p><p>A runway was before you and little by little the plane descended until it touched the ground. After that, the plane went further until it stopped at the entrance. Tails picked up an object that caused a huge gate to open and so he took the plane inside.</p><p>The site itself was large and spacious, with several machines and a computer. In addition to a bookcase and a bench full of tools. In front of him was a door, and beside it was a staircase with a type of entrance at the top.</p><p>You can get down ____ - Paying attention to his words, you stuttered a yes and then did it. - Welcome to my home, I will introduce you, since you are also one of my friends.</p><p>You accepted his proposal, while following him everywhere. The house itself was beautiful with its very strong shade of yellow, with some plants and windows well arranged. At each room presented, Tails made a small comment and showed you the way to the next location.</p><p>As soon as the tour ended, the fox took you back to the kitchen and started to get some pots from the fridge. You didn't even have to wait long to understand, yes he was preparing a dinner for you. The food itself was pasta and sauce, and when the microwave whistled, Tails asked you to sit and when he did, he poured half of what was in the pot into two dishes. After placing cutlery on the side, he returned to the table and handed it to you.</p><p>Bon appetite. - He remembered when you took the fork, you looked at him smiling and thanked him. The pasta tasted good, with a mixture of something industrial and a certain ingredient that made it even better. In just over 6 minutes you were close to finish, not unlike the fox next to you. - It may seem strange, but when I saw you in the bathroom, your face was red?</p><p>(!) - The shock of hearing such words make your mouth stop with the food you was about to swallow. You couldn't deny it, but you couldn't tell the truth. Calming down to keep your face warm, you prepared a speech to explain it. - It was because of ... the heat, after so much sitting outside.</p><p>I have half a dozen reasons to believe this is a lie, so, ____, can you be honest with me? - His serious look emphasized well that Tails would not be deceived. You started to despair internally, but how do you tell him that mix of emotions? - Is anger because at what I did?</p><p>N-no! -You screamed. Now cornered, you needed to tell him, or maybe he keeps thinking about the worst case scenario. - I like you ... since that day when I met you personally, and today I started to feel something different inside me, and ... when I saw you, it happened ... what you saw.</p><p>I may be wrong, but it looks like that ... you are in love. - The scare made you catch your breath. However unexpected the fox is not wrong to point this out.</p><p>I-I don't know if it's really a passion ... because ... I never felt it before. - Your weak tone and slurred voice perfectly demonstrated his emotional state. - And maybe it's just because you're a really nice friend, and</p><p>____ - His call silenced you, mainly due to his bitter tone. - Just tell me one thing, do you really like me?</p><p>Y-yes ... - his face burned and you didn't feel the slightest desire to see his face, because it was better not to see the expression of disgust or who knows what. You heard him get up and stared at the floor preparing any speech to try to soften his words. - OK...</p><p>His words were cut again, but by a grab by Tails on his shoulder, and when he raised your head to look at him, he was already half a second from the act he did next. His lips were pressed against his, his mouth started to flutter, but the fox solved it by taking his tongue to explore every part of his mouth.</p><p>There was no denying that this was passionate for you, as his body reacted in unexpected ways. His blood boiled so much that it warmed your skin, as if it were burning inside, and your heart was beating so fast that you couldn't even keep up.</p><p>The fox's hands on your shoulders were now holding you in place, which made you lose control of your breath causing the need for air to become gigantic in a matter of seconds, something the fox realized, as he started to release you.</p><p>So, ____ you ... - Tails was silent when he saw his face wet with tears, even with his eyes closed and with what you considered little, he still noticed. - No need to cry, I didn't do it out of pity, I just wanted to show you that I also see you as someone special, and I like you very much.</p><p>T-tails, I'm crying for joy, silly. - You wiped away the tears and opened your eyes to see his shocked expression. - B-but, I'm not 1000% sure if what you feel for me is the same.</p><p>Oh ... so, I would like a second chance to find out. - His sappy expression made you laugh weakly. You slowly brought your faces together and started another kiss. Now you felt something different, unlike the last one, this one tasted like love. In addition to the touches of the fox on your head that made the moment even better, but that did not last long as the separation occurred shortly afterwards. - I know I demonstrated what I feel, but ... you are an amazing person ____. Affectionate, dear and companion, I now saw how wrong I was to have acted that way with you, but if it weren't for my apology, I think ... I wouldn't have felt that passion.</p><p>Gosh ... thanks Tails. But you have not yet been fully forgiven. - You played, but the fox took it seriously, until he noticed your playful expression.</p><p>If so, is there anything I can do to redeem myself? Like a kiss or a caress? - He asked with a slightly sad tone, but it was noticeable that Tails joined in the joke.</p><p>If you do both, I'll tell you. - Even surprised by your answer, the fox accepted. Holding his chin, he stroked his face and with a little tug at him another kiss started.</p><p>[...]</p><p>The next few minutes were full of affection, and kisses exchanged between you, but the real surprise came with an invitation from him to sleep over at his house that night. Before you answered, he insisted, because he wanted to smell you in the morning in his bed, and to caress your hair.</p><p>You laughed weakly when you heard that part, coupled with that proposal. With a positive response, it was time for another surprise invitation, a shower. Of course, it would be separated, as it was still a little early to have such great intimacy.</p><p>The next few hours, you never left each other's sight, always talking and laughing together, while eating and watching a movie. When bedtime came, you went together to the bedroom, which was extraordinarily beautiful. When preparing the bed for sleeping, you saw that there was only one pillow. That meant that you would sleep closer than you expected. After getting a good position, all needed was close your eyes to end this day completely.</p><p>____? - The fox's call made you open your eye, and see for the first time his face as red as yours. - I forgot to say something.</p><p>Goodnight ? - He shook his head, denying, then, what was so important for him to wake you up now?</p><p>I love you. - This words ruffled your fur around your ears. Your world started to come to life and you smiled in response.</p><p>I love you too ... cute little fur ball. - The red tone in the fox was a little more present with his phrase, and you can't help but laugh.</p><p>Hmm ... This will have a rematch. - With that warning, the fox closed his eyes and joined you in waiting for sleep to take you wherever you went, but you hoped they would also be you both together. Because now, there were no sad moments that Tails couldn't make you feel much better.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Endless Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first kisses between you did not leave your head. His soft fur in contact with yours were in perfect harmony, unlike what happened with many other couples. While it's wonderful to remember all of that, unfortunately it didn't happen as much as you or Tails expected. That's because the lull did not last long.</p><p>Eggman seems to have returned to active duty, sending more and more robots to various locations around the world. Therefore, Tails could not stand by him to deal with this situation. The idea of you going along scared the two of you, Tails didn't want someone so important in a battle, and you were already scared just to hear the confusion going on.</p><p>There was only one alternative left to not let the relationship between you cool down. Video calls. Tails always called you when he was on his way home, he saw by Miles Electric, and a new device that Tails had given him. Although it looks like an ordinary cell phone, it had so many functions that it would take months to learn them all.</p><p>The sun had just disappeared into the sky. The tone with a slight mixture of yellow and orange reminded you of the fox. You sighed deeply, wondering where he was and what he was doing. His mind answered this with an image of Tails on his plane flying above his home with Sonic standing on his wings facing some robots.</p><p>Despite the initial fear, just seeing the two of them together there, you felt in your heart that you were safe. You were taken out of your thoughts when a specific song started playing. You knew it was the fox calling you, because you programmed your "cell phone" to play this song when it was in sound mode.</p><p>Running to the bedroom and reaching for the device, her smile went from ear to ear when you saw his face plastered on the screen. You quickly pressed the button to answer and the first thing you heard was the sound of the plane's engine and the wind blowing hard.</p><p>Hi____ - He greeted you when you could see each other's faces. - You stay home by what I see.</p><p>And you with your head in the clouds haha. - You replied playfully pulling a smile from the fox. - So, how is your day? Beyond the battles?</p><p>Wait a minute, because I'm going to land now. - You just nodded in response even though he was no longer looking at the screen. After a few swings, and the sound of the engine shut down, Tails picked up the device and headed into the house. - Answering your question, today was not much different from the other days, and I won't be able to stay that long today.</p><p>Oh, but why? - You questioned sadly, besides being surprised by his statement. If nothing happened, then why would he hang up earlier than usual? - But if nothing happened then why ... I'm confused.</p><p>Sonic and the others have decided that each of us needs to be willing, so a 24-hour surveillance will begin. - He explained, staring at you as he went somewhere in the house. - Hey, I know it's frustrating, but we are all tired of being taken by surprise and we want to be a few steps ahead of Eggman.</p><p>I understand ... - You answered in a bittersweet tone, even if it was a preventive measure, it meant spending less time without even knowing if your beloved fox was okay.</p><p>Hey, ____ don't have to be sad. - Tails replied trying to make you face the screen back. - This is all to protect us all, you know that. And don't worry that soon we will get another victory against Eggman, you will see.</p><p>Okay, Tails, I believe you. - You smiled weakly, giving him a hint of hope that you had about the group.</p><p>The fox then changed the subject so as not to make the moment worse than it already was. Talking about various subjects that you addressed most, such as your tastes and especially about you, the conversation continued for a few more moments.</p><p>You ended up yawning a few times and Tails insisted that you sleep. Before any protest, he claimed that he also needed to go, as he had to be ready for the surveillance to start. So you said a good night and an "I love you" to each other, and Tails said goodbye by sending you a kiss. That cute and sweet look of him made you laugh and you called him by his nickname before hanging up.</p><p>Even if you weren't with him, you were sure that right now he would be in the same place with an empty look and a reddish hue on his face. With the fox in your mind, you remembered the first, and only, time you slept together.</p><p>Even though it was a long time, you still remembered perfectly the contact between your bodies. The strongest memory was the warmth of his presence. Whispering the fox's name his eyes slowly closed and you fell asleep.</p><p>[...]</p><p>The next morning, you woke up little by little. Rubbing his eyes and yawning while sitting. Before thinking about any activity, your stomach reminded you that you didn't eat anything last night. As much as you were almost not hungry at that time, you couldn't sleep on an empty stomach.</p><p>Getting up, you put on your sneakers and gloves and headed for the kitchen. As the hunger was so great you decided to prepare something that was enough to satisfy you, but without leaving you with indigestion due to excess food. Three toasts, and a glass of milk.</p><p>Once ready, you only had to eat and so you did in a hurry. Even though it hadn't taken that long, her body was already begging for it. When you finished you noticed on your watch that it took a little more than half the normal time to eat.</p><p>When you got up to leave the cutlery soiled in the sink, you saw a note on your fridge. There were some notes on things you needed to buy, but the strangest thing was that the paper marked an address different from the usual one.</p><p>This made you even more confused, because normally you did not do this because you knew about a nearby market that had everything you needed. In addition to the block letters that were clearly different from yours. The only explanation you could think of was that you may have suffered from sleepwalking.</p><p>You then left for the bathroom to get ready to leave. When he was done with his chores, you picked up the list and went to the address that was marked on the paper. After passing through known places, such as your neighbors' house, the path indicated by the cell phone took you to a place slightly different from what you thought.</p><p>Looking again, his cell phone showed that it was not long to reach the destination, but the desert landscape at his side did not seem to indicate that there was a market nearby. When just over 400 meters away, a jet engine sound started to get closer and closer.</p><p>Contrary to what you expected, the sound got closer and closer 3 times faster. As he faced the sky, a black object was descending towards him. With the scare, you ran in any direction so you wouldn't be hit.</p><p>Haha ha. - You could only hear the laughter itself due to the loud jet engine sound. Looking more closely, you now noticed that the object had wings and a navy blue covered most of it. Soon he got close enough to see what that was exactly, and who was behind that laugh. - Hey ____.</p><p>Tails !! What a fright. had no other way to appear!?! - You screamed angrily at his unkind way of revealing your presence. - It almost scared me to death. Right away I thought it was Eggman who left that role to lure me into a trap.</p><p>You almost guessed everything, but come up here and I'll explain the rest to you. - Still confused, you got the plane down closer to you and held out his arm. You agreed to be with him again. As soon as you sat down, the plane started to ascend as quickly as possible. - I was the one who put that paper there with the help of one of my robots that was small enough to pass through the crack in your kitchen window, I wanted to surprise you and that was the way I got it for you not suspect anything.</p><p>Tails ... you ... - His next words didn't make sense, so you didn't say them because you were so shocked to hear that this was all his plan. So even what he said yesterday was part of that. ? - Wait, so you lied about that surveillance chat all the time?</p><p>In fact, what I told you was half true. It's actually a computer that will do that with Eggman's radio signals that we found, and yesterday we destroyed a robot factory, which gave us time to relax. - Despite the convincing explanation, you were still upset about it. - What's it ? Didn't you like me paying you a surprise visit?</p><p>No, what bothers me was that phrase of yours that we would see each other even less. - You replied looking at him with melancholy. - Do you have any idea how sad that made me? What if I was telling you that? How would you feel?</p><p>Yes, yes, you're right. - He spoke almost so quietly that you barely heard. Despite his nervousness, it did not alleviate the fact that he played with you, especially with his heart. - Sorry,____.</p><p>You kept your mouth shut and stared at the bench, so as not to look at the floor that must have been miles away. Tails said nothing more on the way, and shortly afterwards the plane stopped climbing. Above you, the sky was a dark blue, even though it was still daytime.</p><p>We arrived, ____ - He announced, just before looking at you who was still upset with him. - I know I didn't do it right, but please, let's not spend our time together in a fight.</p><p>... - You remained silent and even though you still didn't forgive him, you couldn't deny that he was right about the time factor. In response you just snorted and looked at him with a neutral eye. - Hmm...</p><p>I know you don't like high altitudes, but look in that direction. - As if the previous scare weren't enough, he now wanted to make you face another fear that is bigger. Looking into his eyes, the fox seemed to be begging you to comply with his request.</p><p>What is there that I need to look at— The distance to the ground was greater than you thought. Because unlike you see a certain green with some shades of blue, around you, your eyes showed you something even more impressive. It was possible to see the huge concentration of land that formed the place where you live. Besides, it was possible to see the beginning and end of an entire ocean. - T-tails ...</p><p>I know our time together is short, so I wanted to do something that would make you as surprised as the park. - He explained, and you trying to maintain your composure yourself, your emotional state barely allowed it. So making you look at him with your mouth still open. - Hehe, liked ?</p><p>I-i-i-i-i .... I never ... saw anything like this ... with my own eyes and .... - No more words to say, you just nodded in answer.</p><p>This means that I am forgiven. - You were about to shout a yes, but decided to play with him to see how he would react. Then you closed your eyes again and crossed your arms. - Come on ... forgive your fur ball.</p><p>Hmmm hahaha !! - Hearing him do this, calling himself by his nickname, made you laugh and you put that matter aside. - Fine.</p><p>Then come here. - He pulled you into a hug, despite the fear of falling from the moving plane, feeling it so close to you brought a comforting feeling of security. - I love you.</p><p>I love you too. - You brought your faces to meet each other, and as soon as your lips touched, a competition for space in your mouth started, but a little turbulence ended up interrupting the moment. - WL!</p><p>Opá. - You soon returned to your seats while you waited for an answer about what had just occurred. - I didn't expect turbulence in the mesosphere. I think we better go back.</p><p>Just agreeing, his eyes went back to looking at the planet below, which was slowly getting bigger and bigger. You didn't know what to expect now, or even what to do at that moment, but as you went down you were aware of something that Tails did not explain. Why did he ask you to go somewhere so far away?</p><p>Even though he was going to surprise you, it looked like he didn't want to be seen with you. Before you suspected, you remembered that many of the celebrities kept their relationships hidden.</p><p>So not always being together would not make anyone suspect anything, even if Tails was at your house 3 times, being the third, when he brought you back, he might already be prepared to avoid these situations.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New times, New Experiences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guys, let's go back, it's almost night, and we've already searched the entire region. - Tails spoke, to Knukcles and Sonic who were with him on the plane in search of some movement on the part of Eggman.</p><p>You're right, friend. Let's go then. - Replied the hedgehog convinced while sitting on the wings, relaxing comfortably. - It is strange that after an attack as common as that, the Eggman never appeared again.</p><p>Maybe we showed up when he least expected it and ended up trapped inside. - The echidna argued, imagining the moment, while crossing her legs in the back seat.</p><p>I highly doubt it, he always escapes any bad situation. I think maybe that was where he was preparing the new plan and we caught him earlier than before. - Everyone on the plane agreed that it would make more sense.</p><p>Tails, let's go to Amy's house. It is closer to where we are and I want to stretch my legs after being so much here. - Asked Sonic, and Tails just nodded turning the plane in the direction of the house of the pink hedgehog that was a few kilometers closer to where they were flying.</p><p>[..]</p><p>After a few minutes they reached their destination, but before Tails put the plane on the ground, Sonic jumped as soon as the ground approached, he guaranteed that he would be at the door with them and the remaining two on the plane just agreed, because the blue hedgehog was already going somewhere far away.</p><p>When they got close enough, Tails initiated the change in flight status from the Tornado to battle mode, which allowed it to land vertically, without the need for a long runway.</p><p>As soon as they touched the ground and went down, the pair heard the sound of the front door being opened and as soon as they turned Amy was already running towards the them.</p><p>Boys !! - Screamed the happy pink hedgehog, but stopped when he saw that there were only Knukcles and Tails there. - Hey, where's Sonic? He had gone out with you.</p><p>He went for a walk, but said he would come back when we entered. - Kcukcles explained as he followed Amy into the house.</p><p>I noticed. - Amy commented sarcastically with a weak laugh that was soon interrupted by the characteristic high-speed sound of the blue hedgehog.</p><p>I came back, as i said i would. Before you enter. - Sonic commented wryly when he reached them at the door of Amy's house.</p><p>Yes, but then, you didn't see anything during the search for Eggman, did you? - Asked Amy closing the door after everyone entered and received a no from the trio.</p><p>I said that my invention would not fail this time. - Tails spoke with a certain frustration at no one being believed when he assured that he could detect any sign of Eggman.</p><p>Okay, I don't doubt you anymore. - Knuckles spoke in anguish, but everyone had a twinge of reason to say that, because not all of the fox's inventions worked as expected.</p><p>Guys, it's done, but let's change the subject. Look, since everything is fine, we should relax a little. - Amy commented before any intrigue started. - We would spend precious time doing nothing.</p><p>I don't know, Eggman is quite unpredictable. What if he comes back? What if the connection fails? - replied the fox afraid of another surprise attack.</p><p>We are not alone in this, we have our friends to help. - Reminded Sonic in an attempt to counter the arguments of the fox.</p><p>In that case even Silver, Chaotix, even Shadow could help. - Knuckles spoke in his neutral tone, although he was supporting the idea.</p><p>See, we have more help than we think, so are we going or not? - Amy looked at everyone's face for an answer and they all nodded yes. - Yeah! And since I came up with the idea, I decide where we're going, and I've already chosen a place. There is a mountain to the east of the city that is always covered with snow, it would be a good place to ski.</p><p>I'm not sure about that. - Tails commented in a low voice, but it reached the hedgehog's ears that she didn't like to hear at all. So she turned and shot him a look saying "What did you say?" - I-I just don't want to be in cold places.</p><p>Tails, you have as much for us as we do, and as far as I know, the cold was never a nuisance to you. - Sonic replied staring doubtfully, as well as the other two in the room. Tails was cornered, but before using a good explanation, he saw Amy opening her mouth.</p><p>It only needs to be said that you also have sensitive skin like Rouge. - Said jokingly when comparing the two, and just hearing her name, a shade of red appeared on the face of the echidna.</p><p>I better stay at home, on w-watch. - Tails countered, being that he was actually spending time with a certain mobian.</p><p>After that plane crash you deserve to relax more than anyone. - The mention made everyone remember when Tails returned and told everything that happened to him, except the part where he was saved by ____.</p><p>Okay, I'll go. - He snorted convinced which generated a small celebration of the other three.</p><p>So when are we going to get together to do this? - Knuckles commented on a detail not yet discussed.</p><p>Tomorrow. Sonic replied, almost as fast as the date itself. - Let's take the boards instead of skis.</p><p>I agree. - Adjusting the last details, such as time and what each one would bring, the group then went to the door outside the house. - Ah, I almost forgot, Tails, why don't you bring that friend of yours from the park too?</p><p>Jeez, it's good to meet another friend of Tails. - Knuckles said as he walked away quickly.</p><p>Hey, but ... - Tails protested, but soon Sonic joined Knuckles on the way home and Amy had already slammed the door. - Damn it...</p><p>Even though he was frustrated, there was no turning back the idea, and now Tails will not only have to warn ___  about meeting them, but also about an activity that the fox doesn't know whether he likes or not.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Excessive Relaxation Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm on your cell phone went off, stunning your ears, as soon as you got up and hung up you gave a little groan as you stretched. Sleep still disturbed you because today you woke up a little earlier than usual.</p><p>Tiredness wouldn't be a problem as long as you slept on time. But that did not happen for a reason. As you prepared, placing your breakfast, you remembered yesterday's conversation with the fox.</p><p>He asked you to sit because it was a serious thing, so you did, and he said that he and his friends decided to take a break to rest. But as soon as it cheered you up, when Tails interrupted you by saying that everyone agreed, he would be part of what they would do on the break.</p><p>This was not even surprising, compared to the fact that you would also go along with them. You got scared and questioned him, but the fox defended himself by saying that he hadn't mentioned his name or anything.</p><p>Tails soon said that it would be good if you met them and that at least the two of you would be together. You responded to him saying that you agreed to go with them and as much as you wanted to be outside, it couldn't stay hidden forever, something that would also make it worse. Soon he told you about the visit on the snowy mountain.</p><p>After you finished eating, you checked your things that you would take. In addition to the cell phone, there was also some snow equipment. Except for something to use in the snow. But that the fox said he would solve.</p><p>As soon as it was time to finish, you texted Tails, letting him know that you was ready. When you really were, you saw that he responded by saying he was on his way.</p><p>Picking up everything you needed, you went to the door, then locked it. Now all that was left was to wait for the fox. The silence of the empty morning gave you a little boredom, so you decided to listen to music to pass the time.</p><p>As soon as he selected a playlist and was about to put his phone in his pocket, a message appeared. It was the fox's asking to meet you at the same place where he made you go last time.</p><p>You snorted, because now your legs would be carrying more than your own weight, but you guessed that Tails didn't want to wake the entire neighborhood with the sound of engines.</p><p>With quick steps to the place, you watched the sky in a mixture of orange and blue that was almost as beautiful as the sunset, but it certainly didn't compare with the beauty of the sunrise, you even imagined that people were missing out on an amazing show while sleeping.</p><p>As soon as you got on the road that took you to nothing, you saw something in the background. Assuming it was who you were expecting, you started running while holding your things tighter.</p><p>Getting close enough to distinguish, his theory was right, the object in the background was the plane, and on top of the wings the fox was looking for him and his quick steps revealed his presence to him, who stared at you.</p><p> ____ !! - Tails said smiling as he flew from the plane to you. - Good to see you.</p><p>It is also good to see you. - As soon as you let go of your backpack to hug you when the fox has already taken you by the shoulders and pulled you in for a calm kiss. Despite the scare you soon reciprocated and enjoyed every moment until you parted. - I love you cute little fur ball.</p><p>A-ah ... - You gave a small smile so as not to embarrass the fox even more, since he already had a red face. - Come on? Our friends are waiting for us.</p><p>You nodded in agreement. After picking up the backpack and getting on the plane, that rather annoying engine sound started, but now you had the headphones to muffle along the way. A few minutes of flight and you decided to look down.</p><p>When your eyes found the ground, you saw a group gathered waving and assumed it was the friends who will be with you. Before you turned to question the fox, the plane stopped in the air and changed shape, starting to descend slowly.</p><p>Hi boys. - A pink hedgehog greeted, as soon as the plane went to the ground. You went down with the fox to meet them. - Hello, ____ isn't it?</p><p>Yes, and are you Amy?</p><p>That's right, Amy Rose. - She spoke posing in front of you with his famous hammer. - These are Knuckles and ... where's Sonic?</p><p>It was there— Before the echidna ended the sentence, a blue ray surrounded you and a huge wind took your backpack to the skies.</p><p>Hey, guys. What's up, ____! - Sonic said on the roof of Amy's house with his backpack in his hands when the wind stopped.</p><p>Hi. - You greeted a little nervous because you never saw the hedgehog so close, much less felt how fast he could be.</p><p>Now that we're all here, we can go. - Amy spoke following the plane with you and the others behind, but noticing the number of people, you paid attention to a detail.</p><p>But how will we all fit? We are in 5. - You asked a little confused because there were not enough places.</p><p>Don't worry, ____, I already took care of it, but I will need your help. - You nodded in agreement. Soon Tails went to his place on the plane. Before you went up, Amy got in the back seat, Sonic and Knuckles went up on the wings. Before you even thought about where you would be, Tails called you. - Come____, stay on my lap.</p><p>What ? - You looked away when you felt your face heat up, but the sound of the engines running did not give you a choice. Picking up your backpack you went up and did as he said. As soon as you sat on the fox's legs you faced him - I hope you don't stay here all the time.</p><p>Take it easy, you'll see. - He replied in a lower tone than yours, and soon the plane started to climb and as soon as it returned to normal mode, the fox got up and left you in his seat, joining the other two on the wing. - Ready problem solved.</p><p>B-but, wait a minute !! I don't know how to pilote it.! - You screamed scared to end up making everyone fall from the sky.</p><p>Forgot autopilot? All you'll have to do is press a button, but wait for my signal. - He said looking at you seriously and you waved creating a mental reminder to stay away from any button.</p><p>Even thinking of a conversation to smother things, the loud sound of the wind and the engines made it impossible. So you were left with your cell phone and your music, and when you picked it up Amy called you and asked to take a picture with you.</p><p>You decided to accept it, and even with the long hair above your head swaying in the wind, as well as your own, the photo was good. You could say that the fun was starting.</p><p>Crossing kilometers and kilometers of water and land, a huge mountain with snow covering the whole part stood before you. Looking at the screen in front of him, there was no doubt, that was the destination.</p><p>____ - Tails called, making you look at him with total attention. - Get ready, when I tell you, you'll press three buttons in the following sequence: Blue, red and pink.</p><p>Fine. - You already answered with an eye on the buttons mentioned in front of you and getting ready to touch them.</p><p>Ready !?! - Asked the fox who saw you with his arms outstretched to do this. - Now!</p><p>Following the way he described it, the plane stopped in midair and changed its shape. Then Tails asked you to push the stick down slightly. That meant something much more difficult, but knowing that he entrusted it to you made you grab the stick and carefully brought the plane down little by little. The terrain soon approached and with the utmost care you placed the plane on the ground near the base of the mountain.</p><p>Nice job, ____ - Amy said, congratulating you while she patted your shoulder. You smiled and followed her to the floor.</p><p>We already have a second driver in the group. - Sonic commented jokingly, but hearing that you were part of their group made you smile instead of embarrassing. - Hey, Tails, you better prepare a flight school.</p><p>So Knuckles will be a teacher on gliders haha. - Tails replied joining the game.</p><p>What are we going to use now? The boards? Or ... - Questioned the echidna.</p><p>Good idea Knuckles, how about a run? - Suggested Sonic already getting ready if everyone agreed.</p><p>That would not be fair, only you can run here. - Amy replied.</p><p>Tails is also fast when it flies. - Sonic said, smiling sarcastically.</p><p>But not forever, unlike you. - The fox replied and it seemed that the matter would extend for a while. - But how about a Snowboard race?</p><p>In this I agree, now we can all compete without anyone cheating. - Knuckles spoke who stared at the blue hedgehog. It looked like he had been waiting for this for a long time.</p><p>You can go boys, I'll stay here looking for the old station they set up. - All the others accepted and you went with them with the boards to the top of the mountain.</p><p>The walk would be long, and nothing but the sound of the wind, and the snow being trampled to distract. But even with a few minutes, it has already been noticed that it would take too long.</p><p>Hey, it will take too long like this. - The blue hedgehog mumbled, who started tapping his foot. - Hey Tails, you take Knuckles to the top flying and I'll take ____, okay?</p><p>Ok, see you up there. - Tails said that looked at you as if to say "good luck"</p><p>Hmm ? - Before you could question him, Sonic took his hand and in the blink of an eye, everything around him was blurry. His body swayed a little and his ears were stunned by the sound of the hedgehog's high speed. Behind you, a blue trail was forming and in front of you the top of the mountain was difficult to see, and you couldn't tell how far it was until it stopped. - Oh ...</p><p>We arrived. - He said, releasing you  and the view from the top was really incredible, with several trees near the base and a vast cover of snow everywhere.</p><p>Open up, here we come. - Knuckles said making you face the duo that was coming down against you. - Let's get ready.</p><p>Me .. - Sonic said taking the board and jumping and making the ball movement and then going down with the board on his feet. - I'm ready.</p><p>Okay, don't hurry. - Tails replied, somewhat distressed. You focused more on holding the board firmly on your feet. But just standing up was a challenge. - How are you?</p><p>Okay, I'm just ... I'm trying to keep it up. - You answered. Even though it was your first time with this, you tried to assimilate with the moments when you "skated" on a skateboard.</p><p>Prepare ... - You all stood at the edge of the mountain ready to start. - Already!!</p><p>Like you, everyone gave a boost with the body forward with the body and started to descend the mountain with an increasing speed. The sensation of being going down the mountain was similar to going down a bicycle slope.</p><p>However, as you were not "pedaling" or in your case, gaining speed due to some missed step, you were soon in 4th place. His first instinct was to try to pick up speed while dodging trees and other obstacles.</p><p>But in a curve his focus returned to the fox that was in 2nd place. As much as you denied it, everything about him held your attention. If you could look at yourself you would be seeing a silly smile on your face.</p><p>However, something blocked the sunlight on his right. When you returned the focus to the front, a huge tree was close to being hit by you. Trying not to despair, you tilted your body to the right, making you go in that direction.</p><p>You sighed with relief when you managed to dodge the tree in time and now your focus has become the trio, which has disappeared. Keeping an eye on the landscape around you, you saw the echidna far away to your left. The reason for this was clear when you looked ahead and instead of a snowy path, there was a giant precipice.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Excessive Relaxation Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time there was no chance to do anything. So all you had to do was prepare and hope to fall somewhere safe. In the blink of an eye, the ground below you has disappeared, just as your weight has dropped dramatically.</p><p>With your eyes partially closed with the wind blowing in your ears, you looked for somewhere close that was safe for an impact. Anything that wasn't white was already a bad sign.</p><p>But to his left, a part of the mountain that extended until the rest of the descent. It was your only chance to save yourself, so you looked for a way to get close enough. Remembering the start of the race, you used it the same way to get it. With a push with his feet, the mountain was getting closer and closer.</p><p>Before you were ready, your feet touched the floor and your face hit the floor. Acting on instinct, you put your arms around your head and cringed in an attempt not to seriously injure yourself while speeding down the mountain.</p><p>A loud sound surrounded your ears and as you advanced, you felt something cold in your hair. When you opened your eyes, you noticed that you were still in the same position, but your eyes showed you the blue sky and the white earth that varied between them.</p><p>When you tried to make a turn, the answer was clear. You were really doing the "little ball" movement. You never imagined that you would be able to do something like this, because when it spread many said that it was unlikely that they would be able to execute such a movement.</p><p>Focusing more on the way ahead, you saw a kind of hut, it must be such a station that Amy said she was looking for. Before you thought about how not to hit it, you heard that characteristic sound of the snowboard.</p><p>As soon as the sound went away, you assumed that you should have passed anyone. In front of him a huge open area seemed like a good place to stop. Like being on a bicycle without brakes and without using your feet, as soon as you entered the place, you started to go around until you managed to get slow enough and get out of the "ball" movement by standing.</p><p>My ... gosh ... - You told yourself while your mind kept reminding you about what just happened. Soon you heard the others coming and looked at them. - Guys, did you see?</p><p>Yes, and you did well to learn how to do that. - The fox spoke with a smile.</p><p>It may be, but he didn't use it. - Sonic pointed out that he had his board in his hands. - Even at last place, you cheated.</p><p>That saved my life. - You answered leaving the trio in shock, especially the fox.</p><p>Wow ____, but how come the ball movement saved you? - Said Amy appearing behind you scaring you slightly. - Oops ...</p><p>I got lost from you, and I ended up facing an edge, then I went to a part of the mountain and started to roll. - You explained while exemplifying with the fingers the last part. - The rest you saw.</p><p>Gosh, thank goodness! - The fox spoke in a tone a little more concerned which caused strangeness among the others. - But then, if he "cheated" what do we do now?</p><p>A rematch, and we will continue to compete to see who wins. So Tails, you are left out. - Echidna replied, more prepared than ever to hit the blue hedgehog head-on.</p><p>Ok, let's go, ____  ? - Said Sonic running to you and handing your board and his.</p><p>Wait! - You protested before he held your hand again. - I think I already had a lot of speed for a day.</p><p>No problem, I'll take you. - Said the fox while leaving his board in the cabin. Soon he went to meet you and you held hands and took flight. - Look, ____, if you don't know how to use a snowboard, it's okay to ask not to participate.</p><p>I know a little bit, but the truth is ... I haven't lost track of you. - You answered staring at the floor to avoid his the expression of doubt. But you would have to justify it to him. - I was staring at you and I didn't notice that the path I took took me there.</p><p>Oh, ____! - The tone of concern in his voice already said that the fox was wide-eyed. - Look, I'll keep an eye on you during the race to make sure you are safe, ok?</p><p>Okay, but don't get too close. - You pointed out and looked at him, seeing a smile on his face taking that as an answer. - There is little left.</p><p>Yes, and the opponents are already arriving. Hey, that reminds me. - The fox leaned close to his ear and whispered some tips and ways on how to advance in the snow with less problems. Tails had to stop when he started to descend against the pair below. - Arriving.</p><p>Okay, now we can start. Tails, do you count ok? - Asked Sonic receiving a thumbs up in response to the fox.</p><p>Smarten up, ____. - Warned the horse what made you a little anxious because you remembered that sentence very well due to an unfortunate fact.</p><p>On your marks ... - You stood in the same place as before and lined up, just waiting for the fox's signal. - Now!</p><p>Following the fox's first tip, you boosted your body and threw your hands back for extra help. What ended up working, giving you a few seconds at first, but that was taken up by the blue hedgehog.</p><p>Sonic gave a small laugh in celebration and that made him grow a certain amount of energy to overcome him, not forgetting the Kunckles that could also overtake you.</p><p>It reminded you of the fox's second tip to pay attention to the terrain ahead. Following what Tails told you, you looked at the ground and noticed a little more virgin patch of snow, that is, with few or no marks of use. You soon headed for the place and as soon as you started, you saw the hedgehog trying to do the same thing, but ended up hitting a rock on the way, making it fly and stay behind.</p><p>The thrill of being in the lead animated you all the time and to your right was the place where you had fallen a few moments ago. You did not stop celebrating internally for being in the right direction, and kept your eyes on the way to the base.</p><p>You barely looked back with anything else in mind when you saw a scary scene. A small amount of snow that descended the mountain not far from you and that every second it grew and gained more speed.</p><p>You drew the attention of others to the danger behind you, when the loud explosion-like sound and vibration did it for you. Knowing that everyone was aware of this, you focused on going down the mountain as fast as possible because, now speed was no longer victory, but life.</p><p>It was still 150 meters to reach the base of the mountain, and because you didn't know which way to go, you looked for Sonic or Knuckles to get your bearings, but none of them were around. As you continue the search, you can see how fast the avalanche grew and accelerated in your direction faster than you could get down.</p><p>All you have to do is look at the path in front of you and the avalanche behind, and try to do something that would save you from being swallowed up and think of a plan. In that your mind idealized a scene of the avalanche almost catching you and you jumping into the air in the movement of "ball".</p><p>That was risky because you only did it by accident and you hardly know it, but now it was your best bet. You then became aware of when it was time to act, already placing your arms at the height of your head. When you were going to close your hands and lean down, something grabbed you and you were lifted into the air.</p><p>The characteristic sound of Tails flying told you who you were before you even looked up and got your confirmation. You held on with all your strength as you climbed higher and higher. You smiled at him grateful that he saved you.</p><p>But the moment of relief was broken when something hit the two of you, causing you to separate and free fall. The ground below still had no marks on the passage of the snow wall, which meant that as soon as it reached the ground it would be swallowed along with the fox.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Cold Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes opened, the first thing you felt was a throbbing headache. Her body was wrapped in something soft and comfortable. So the last thing you saw before you woke up must have been a bad dream.</p><p>But when you arched your eyes up and looked at what you expected your bedroom ceiling to be, it was actually a rock ceiling with several stalactites. And as a final proof, Tails' face staring somewhere. So making you understand that you were lying on his lap and his body was covered by your double tail.</p><p>T-tails? - You called him in a weak voice, as if you had just woken up after hours of sleep.</p><p>Oh, ____. - The fox soon wrapped you in his arms, bringing you as close to him as possible. - I thought I would never wake up. Are you okay ?</p><p>I am, but where are we? - The place around was definitely a cave, but that still hasn't answered all the questions. - How did we get here?</p><p>After we split up in the air, I "ran" towards you and managed to catch you just before I hit the ground. But I didn't have time to escape the avalanche so I only had this place. - He explained, and every word of it, you mentalized everything he said.</p><p>So what are we going to do ? - You questioned after seeing what was meant to be the entrance that was covered up to the ceiling by, maybe tons of snow, trees and stones.</p><p>Don't worry, our friends will come looking for us. - Without many options you nodded and stared at the huge walls that surrounded you, looking for some distraction. - Hey, since we have time together, why don't we get to know each other better? For example, tell me about your story.</p><p>... - Hearing that phrase, especially from your beloved fox, left you with a bad feeling in your stomach, but your silence would not solve the problem. - Y-you see well Tails, I lived a "normal" life most of the time ...</p><p>____, I repeat again that you do not need to hide anything from me. - He assured her, casting a comforting look so that you would open up to him.</p><p>It's true Tails, but I don't want to talk about it. - You stopped looking into his eyes, but felt his look of sadness for still keeping mystery about it. Causing you a bad feeling. - Look, imagine the worst thing that could be done, and carry a "remembrance" of it for a lifetime?</p><p>I understand ... - His voice was cold, demonstrating the fox's emotional state. You hated yourself for doing this, but at the same time you knew you needed to keep your mouth shut. - Well, I'll tell you about mine. When I started to grow up, everyone saw that I had an unusual character.</p><p>Don't tell me it was your tail? - You asked, receiving a yes from him in response. He was not wrong to point this out, but you disagreed with that point of view. - I don't see it as something strange, in fact, it makes you even more special.</p><p>Thanks. - He said a little before leaning over and giving you a peck. - Not everyone saw it that way, so many made fun of the fact that I had a extra tail. But everything changed when I met Sonic. I was walking through the forest and I saw him running by. I followed him, but he soon realized and ran away. I went after him using my tail as an impulse and managed to reach him. Sonic was impressed and we became friends. We live several adventures while saving Eggman's world several times. This made us know all of those who are now our friends.</p><p>Wow, what an incredible story. - Although you already knew some details, having the complete story of the fox was something entirely different. - Every adventure must have been unforgettable.</p><p>Well, I remember a lot of things, the enemies we face, the moments of happiness for the victories. And every new information and ... That's it! I have an idea. - The fox's excitement gave you a little jump for the fright and as soon as you looked at him, he was already in front of the snow wall with his hand on his chin. - Hmm...</p><p>What are you doing ? - You questioned approaching him, and noticed his thoughtful look, which was a half answer for you.</p><p>If my calculations are correct, we can get out of here. - He said with a smile, which made you understand that Tails was determined in his plan. - Before you ask me, on one of my adventures with Sonic, we had a problem exactly like this, and Sonic taught me a technique that solved it. We call this "Rolling Combo" which for example is like a double version of SpinDash. But basically we get together and create a "wrecking ball" that moves at an incredibly high speed, if we can do it, we'll get out of here quickly.</p><p>But Tails, I barely know how to do the ball movement, who knows how to do that. - You answered fearfully for being a beginner and end up making a mistake and you two ending up buried in the snow.</p><p>Don't worry, let's take it easy to ensure success. - He spoke calmly trying to pass this tranquility to you.</p><p>So are you going to teach me? - He nodded and stood beside him.</p><p>The first thing you need to keep in mind before making a SpinDash, is to stay in the same place until you are ready. So you put yourself in the ball position, but do not do it yet. - You watched him crouch and did the same. Also placing your arms at the height of your head ready to make the ball movement. - This. Now you give your feet a boost and when you start to turn, use all your strength to lean forward for a while and then just let go. Watch</p><p>Okay. - The fox did exactly as he explained and he started making a strange sound when he started to spin. Behind him, well-spaced smoke formed. Soon after he "released the brake" and headed towards the snowy mountain at the entrance, but the impact did not help to create a way out.</p><p>See how it is? - You waved and now felt very anxious to try. - Okay, then go and do it all.</p><p>OK. - You repeated his movements, and after giving a push with your feet, you ended up slowly rolling forward and when you realized you stopped and stood up again. - Damn it.</p><p>Calm down, nobody gets it right the first time. But remember what I told you. did not move. and lean forward. - Tails recalled. You waved and remembered how he did it, you bent down and when you gave the impulse with your feet, you remembered the part where you forgot last time, so you were able to lean over and stay in place and behind you, that one came up same smoke that you saw, leaving no doubt that you were successful. So you did the last part, moving forward, but turning around before moving away from the fox. - Very well, ____.</p><p>Thanks. - Seeing the fox applaud you, you joked that you were in a presentation, so you bowed to the "audience". - What is the next step ?</p><p>Now, for the Rolling Combo, we're going to sort of combine our SpinDash. - His explanation did not explain what exactly that meant, making you look at him with a confused look. - It looks like that moment when I carried you in the air, but we were flying in place. So going the right way should work. This time, I want you to do SpinDash at a slower speed so that I can join you.</p><p>Okay. - The fox asked you to come face to face with him to put up to do a SpinDash, but without starting it. - Then you will give the signal. Got it.</p><p>That's right. - The fox was half a meter away from you, and started to fly over you. - When I tell you, start SpinDash, but leave a free hand for me to catch you. OK ? .. 3 .... 2 .... 1 ... Now !!</p><p>With his signal, you did your best to keep the speed as low as possible. As soon as you saw him above you, he stepped forward into the movement and grabbed his hand. His head ended up close to his waist, and ignoring the dirt thoughts about it, you didn't stop holding him.</p><p>It was not possible to communicate with the fox due to the noise, so all you had to do was wait and see what would happen. At his command, you started moving towards the snow wall, and hoping to get out of the cave.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Failures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What was supposed to be a solution that would free you in a short time, ended up not working. Because right after the first attempt, you hit a rock or something, causing you to lose speed. Despite this, you continued to "dig" through the snow until you were too slow to continue on the Rolling Combo and split up.</p><p>So making you and the fox slip back into the cave. Tails soon explained that even though it was a powerful union, reaching a hard surface slowed down. As soon as you understood, you asked him about a second attempt and his response showed how determined he was.</p><p>Unfortunately it didn't get you very far, even though you tried one of his tactics to dig up in an attempt to get out, the more you dug, the more obstacles came your way. Or gravity was pulling you back. Not even digging slightly upwards helped.</p><p>Now, you are in yet another attempt, and you hope it will be the last one because your limbs are already starting to hurt from being in the ball movement, and the enormous time in contact with the snow. And as expected, you let go of it and enjoyed the brief moment of fun on a "slide" as they descended.</p><p>As soon as your body hit the ground, you tried to get out of the way, because the fox was right behind you, but the pain made you lose valuable seconds. Resulting in him hitting you with a little force and taking you while he kept sliding, until you hit a lot of snow and fly for a few seconds, and fall with your bodies together.</p><p>Even nature wants us to be together ... hehe. - Fox commented ironic .</p><p>It's true— When you opened your eyes, the revealed scene shut you up. Tails was lying on you, but when he got up, his waist was between his legs. Combined with his innocent smile, you couldn't help but imagine something else. - Hu ... T-tails?</p><p>What? -Oh S-sorry. - He spoke as soon as he faced the same thing you saw, getting up right afterwards.</p><p>And then ? What are we going to do now ? This is not working. - You questioned, hoping he didn't suggest a new attempt.</p><p>I do not know. - He said scratching his head, staring at the environment around him, as if he was looking for something that would work. - Maybe if.</p><p>You guys dig down. - The equinda commented behind you.</p><p>Ah! - You shouted together, until you turned to the source of the voice and contemplated with him in a hole made by him. - Knuckles. Good to see you.</p><p>Good to see that they are well. - You went to him with the fox. - Come on, the others are very worried.</p><p>[...]</p><p>After sneaking through the tunnel for 10 minutes, you and the fox were back to safety. Outside, not only Amy and Sonic were waiting for him, but also a gray hedgehog. He soon introduced himself, saying that it was Silver, and that he was helping in the searches with his power that allowed him to control the objects.</p><p>With the relief that everyone was safe, you made your way to the plane. Unfortunately the snow hit it partially, but nothing very important was damaged. Then, the same way you arrived, you left with you in the pilot's seat and Sonic, Tails and Knuckles under the wings, and Silver flying close.</p><p>The wind blew with a little more force, being another ally for the cold on your skin. After landing in front of Amy's house, and entering. The pink hedgehog gave you a blanket to keep warm, and a mug of tea to keep you warm.</p><p>Thanks. - You spoke with a smile with the hedgehog, seeing the echidna right next to you remembering to do the same with him. - Thank you Nukles ...</p><p>Haha !! It's Knuckles, boy. - He remembered, giving you a pat on the shoulder, while everyone laughed.</p><p>Listen, how did you manage to find us? - Tails questioned confused. - The signal from the communicator was very bad.</p><p>We had to use that tracker of yours, so we had to enter your home, Tails. - Amy explained with a sad look at that.</p><p>Ah, doesn't get upset. Thanks to you, ____ and I are safe and sound. - He said settling on the sofa, practically sticking her body to yours.</p><p>T-tails. - You whispered poking his shoulder, and as soon as you saw it, the fox walked away apprehensively. And you took another sip of the liquid on the shin.</p><p>What's wrong boys? - Asked Amy and even closing your eyes while swallowing, you could feel everyone's eyes on you both.</p><p>It is not strange to see them together all the time, when I got there, I saw them getting up after falling off some kind of slide. - The echidna phrase froze his blood and generated thousands of questions in his mind. The main one was, did he happen to see the two of you in "that position"?</p><p>They even look good as a couple. - Pink hedgehog said with a short laugh, but that didn't have any fun for you, and by the fox's expression, this was no different.</p><p>I agree, once I saw the two of them going out together and dude ... - Sonic commented, and even he realizing this left you with a bad feeling in your stomach.</p><p>Enough! I admit, we are a couple. -  Tails said getting up and his explosion took you all by surprise. - I met him when I went to take care of the wounded, and then he saved me after I fell. So we went out together and at the end of the day we kissed!</p><p>Tails ... - Sonic said incredulously by the fox's reaction for never having seen him so exalted. - Friend, you didn't have to hide this, everything is fine.</p><p>If it is true love, there is no reason why it is wrong. - Amy commented giving a comforting look, in an attempt to calm him down.</p><p>Er .... - Knuckles spoke still without words about the whole scene that he saw, but noticed something that nobody noticed. - ____ disappeared.</p><p>____? ____! - Tails called looking around until he saw the back door open. Flying as fast as possible, he looked around until he saw you walking in a hurry in the street.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Confusions and Mysteries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back and prepare your hearth's because there is more chaos on the way in this story, but in this chapter it will be more between "you" and Tails. Good reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the fox started to tell everything that happened between you, you snuck out to the sound of the stories about your story with him. His heart was pounding, but not for something positive, but as if it were on fire with anger.</p><p>As soon as you heard someone calling for you, your legs increased the pace, but the characteristic sound of Tails' tail already said that you wouldn't run away much longer. As soon as he appeared, flying over you, you stopped at the place just to hear what he had to say.</p><p>____, i'm sorry. - He asked, looking at you with an apprehensive look about what you would say to him.</p><p>Sorry ?! That's it ?! - You looked at him angrily and when you saw that he was about to explain himself, you interrupted him. - It is the second time that you disgust me because of your friends, I do not want to be in a relationship with a selfish.</p><p>I know. I'm really sorry, 'm serious. - He asked, casting a look of sadness with a certain desperation for his expression that was far from forgiving him. —____, we knew it was going to happen, but let's go home and discuss it better.</p><p>Tails, I am not angry about you tell, but for the way you told it. - You replied, leaving the fox without further arguments. - I'm going home alone.</p><p>But .. - He fell silent when you gave him a SpinDash and got out of there as soon as possible. - ____...</p><p>Oh my God, Tails ... - Said Amy running after him who did not move, while she continued to look in the direction you followed.</p><p>He left ... - The fox's weak tone perfectly matched his emotional state.</p><p>Before anyone started to apologize, the sound of a object falling caught everyone's attention. Facing the sky, a kind of missile descended in the direction of the group that managed to detach itself before the fall. The explosion, mixed with the heavy smoke, left everyone in the dark.</p><p>Guys ? You... are fine ? - Sonic spoke, looking for someone from the group, because the smoke made visibility difficult.</p><p>Sonic ... - Amy spoke weakly. Something strange was leaving all of them more and more without energy, as if the bomb had awakened a gigantic fatigue.</p><p>What's was… -Knuckles tried to dig in an attempt to escape, but as soon as he ducked, his body failed to receive his commands, falling to the ground soon after.</p><p>No ... - The fox also tried to fly away, but was unsuccessful, joining the others on the ground, and looking at the street, only one thing remained in his mind.— ____...</p><p>[...]</p><p>As difficult as it was, you managed to fall asleep, but waking up the next day didn't help as much as you expected. The memories of your fight with Tails do not leave your mind, as well as the words addressed to him.</p><p>"Sorry?! Is that it ?!" "I'm going home alone" "I don't want to be in a relationship with a selfish person."</p><p>All of this was startling out of his head when the alarm went off on his cell phone. After hanging up, the screen showed a picture of you together the next morning after you declared yourself. Your eyes soon soaked and your heart was pounding as you wiped away tears, all you wanted now was to be with him and be able to apologize for the way you acted.</p><p>Acting on impulse, you went to the contacts, ready to call him. But his conscience warned him that it was too early to do that, and that resolving things like that would not be the best way to fix all between you.</p><p>So you followed your routine, but while preparing breakfast, you noticed the lack of some things you needed to buy. As soon as you made the list and left it in the room, it reminded you of the "fake list" and all the surprise that the fox had done for you. Restraining yourself as much as possible not to cry again, you went to the bathroom.</p><p>When nothing was missing, you left the house and walked to the city. Although, using SpinDash speed up the process, you didn't want others to see that you have now learned the skills that few were able to perform.</p><p>Due to an upcoming holiday, the movement grew a lot in the market, with several mobianos shopping in almost every type of sales place, and inside the market it was no different. Right away your mind showed you an image where you and Tails would be celebrating together. After stopping in place for a few seconds, before picking up a can of tomato sauce, you knew you needed to, you couldn't get distracted now and focus on what you had to do.</p><p>Excuse me ? - Called a female voice behind you, which made you turn in fright by the unexpected touch. - Oh, I'm sorry sir.</p><p>E-eh ... no problem. - You spoke with a weak smile towards a rabbit in a red dress and a small Chao beside her.</p><p>Cream! Where are you ? - Another female voice shouted, now she seemed much older and by the tone the person seemed quite frightened. The rabbit then waved, drawing her attention. - There you are and ...</p><p>Look mom, I found him. - Said the young woman pointing at you, but the relief that she was with her mother disappeared when she heard that they were looking for you scared you.</p><p>Did something happen ? - You asked with a bittersweet look.</p><p>Forgive me for the poor presentation, I am Vannila and this is my daughter Cream and her friend Cheese. - Explained the bigger rabbit, but that did not remove the other doubt in his mind. - I don't know if you know Silver, but he came to us, because Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy didn't show up at the meeting and he asked if you saw them.</p><p>Oh ... n-no, since yesterday ... - You would talk about when you last saw them, until you remember the fight with the fox. - I'll let Silver know if I have news.</p><p>Okay, what's your name? Silver only gave us the description about you. - She explained, and you soon responded in an attempt to improve the mood. —____, thank you, come on Cream.</p><p>Goodbye, ____. - The younger rabbit's cheerful tone, plus the smile ended up making you smile too, but now the priority was different.</p><p>You quickly searched your pocket for your cell phone, but remembered that you left it at home. You snorted and the first instinct was to run home as quickly as possible. However, the weight in his hand alerted him to the task he needed to complete.</p><p>After minutes of apprehension in the queue, you ran home like never before. As soon as you opened the door, you dropped everything on the couch and ran to the bedroom. After dialing the fox's number, unfortunately he did not answer.</p><p>You only had his contact on the communicator network, so you only had one choice to resolve it. But going to his house could make it worse, because the four of them could be mad at you and decided to go out and turn everything off so they wouldn't be disturbed.</p><p>The feeling of an upset stomach matched your situation perfectly. You didn't know if you really should go there, but staying at home and waiting wouldn't be the best option if you wanted to understand what was going on.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. More problems and one Solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your mind kept hammering to not do this, but you responded with a sentence; "There are things far more important than pride now." You finally had peace as you continued on your way to Amy's house.</p><p>You didn't want to face the biggest problem right away, so you decided to start with another place you already knew. When you get close to the house, the street was damp, but it hadn't rained in the previous hours. You left that aside and knocked on the door.</p><p>As much as you continued to try, the answer on the other side never came. The craziest theory surfaced in your mind, but you ignored it while turning around while thinking about what to do now.</p><p>Looking around the house, it didn't really look like someone had been around for hours. So there was no doubt that no one was at home. You were about to head for the fox's house when you saw something strange on the grass beside him.</p><p>A kind of white powder spread over a small region. close to home. You bent down to get a better look and ended up breathing it in when you got too close with your face. Whatever it was, it made you feel nauseous and made you sit on the floor.</p><p>"Insecticide?" You talked to yourself, trying to understand what it was, but due to the various experiences with this product during childhood, it was soon discarded. Tails could help, and even if he was angry, you would confront him, so you took a small amount and put it in a bag that you always carried in your pocket.</p><p>[...]</p><p>As soon as you knocked on the door, the answer was no different. You knew there was something very wrong, and you needed to know more, instead of just leaving and waiting for them to come back.</p><p>Looking for a way to get in, you went around the house, but the gate leading to the interior was also closed. But above him, there was an open window. The height was 6 to 8 meters and for someone who could fly, or jump high it would not be a problem, unlike you.</p><p>Determined to find a way to get there, you looked around while thinking of a way to get in. His eyes took aim at a gray object wrapped in some plants. You went closer and tried to get it out. Despite the weight, you made it and when you dragged it you understood what it was about.</p><p>It was a kind of round platform of yellow color, a spiral iron in the middle and a square base at the bottom. (A/N: a classic game spring, for those who didn't understand.) Supporting your hand on the platform, it went down and when you released it, it went up quickly.</p><p>It gave you an idea to use it as a way to get to the window. Dragging until it is aligned with the window, you then prepared to jump on it. With as much strength as you could accumulate, you jumped and when you fell, the platform went down and in two seconds you were launched and advancing forward before you fell, you managed to reach the window.</p><p>You celebrated internally and smiled at the achievement. With less of this problem, you went on and the room in question seemed to be the attic, given the amount of things piled up.</p><p>Going into the house, the atmosphere was no different from the house of the pink hedgehog. Lifeless and empty for hours, but you continued on your way. After having vascularized each room, you had to find out about that dust yourself.</p><p>As soon as you arrived at the lab, and headed to the right, the huge computer was in front of you. Touching a random key, an image appeared. On the screen it said "password" and an empty field below.</p><p>You soon remembered the next day after sleeping together, when Tails introduced you to the lab and showed you the password. "Tecfour2" A very silly pun, but the password is difficult to decipher. Entering the system, you didn't know where to start your search.</p><p>Looking folder by folder, you looked for a way to find a clue. However, one of them had a peculiar name. "For when to forget". Inside it were a few note files with several different names. "Is he getting ahead of himself when he starts to forget things due to age?" You thought.</p><p>Looking one by one, his eyes glazed over to one that would bring the answer. "Machines and Functions". Inside were 17 lines with the names of the machines in the place where it is, and looking at one that was useful, another surprise.</p><p>"Chemical Mixer" With this function, you would have an answer about that powder. "If it have a mixer in your name, then you must have tubes or places to place the chemicals" You said to himself.</p><p>Turning and looking for the machine in particular, a series of test tubes were displayed on a table on the other side of the room, next to a blanket that covered something. Close to finding an answer, you put the white powder in a tube and removed the blanket, and under it was the mixer.</p><p>The characteristic power button was above a structure that rotated the tubes. Taking the tube with the powder, and taking it to the machine, you tried to fit it with the utmost care.</p><p>Fortunately, without much effort, you did it. After pressing the button, the machine started to rotate, with more and more fast. All you had to do was wait until it was over, so you just stood there, just waiting for the process to finish.</p><p>A distinct sound warned you of this, and on the computer behind you, there was a message. Upon arriving at the machine, there was a note that showed a table. At the top it said that 30% could not be identified, but the rest contained a mixture of Benadryl, polaramine and fenergan.</p><p>One of them caught your attention, because it was the same medicine that a family member used when he had a sneeze. This reminded you of the side effect, which made the person fall asleep due to a drop in pressure. Without researching others, you already had a suspicion as to why it was there and who would have done it.</p><p>In order not to have any more doubts, you needed the location of the group to confirm. A trigger in his head reminded him of Knuckles' words about how you and Tails were found. Looking at the list of Machine and Functions again, you searched for something that would refer to the location.</p><p>Soon an image appeared in response, showing a common glove, however, on the clip that held it in place, an arrow pointed at a small chip. With the name of the device listed, you tried to see if it was what you are looking for.</p><p>A spreadsheet appeared in the middle of so many similar files, and on it a small text on the right saying the function of the small device left no doubt. Reading more about the chip, there was a link to a kind of website.</p><p>As soon as you clicked on it, the browser opened and after a few seconds of loading, the screen displayed a map. In it a dot in yellow on one part. When approaching the image showing a set of super technological buildings, his suspicion about the culprit was confirmed.</p><p>If this is where the fox and the others are, they must be in trouble. At first, you thought about letting someone know, but without knowing where to go, spending time on it was another point for Eggman.</p><p>Your conscience told you to do this yourself. At first you refused because of the size of the danger, such as traps and the inventions that would be in place when you arrived. While denying in his mind at all times, his heart began to beat rapidly as if he were telling you "You have everything you need to be able to win."</p><p>You took a deep breath and with the world in your hands, you nodded your head accepting to go there. But you couldn't go empty-handed, or without a plan for all kinds of scenarios. Starting your preparation, you put the coordinates of the location on your cell phone, which had a function for this type of thing.</p><p>Hold on guys. - You spoke staring at the screen for a moment, while taking whatever was going to help you in this rescue mission.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Evil growing, but Good is Near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening his eyes slowly, Tails realized he was not where he expected. The metal floor indicated the answer to this, even before asking. Standing, the fox noticed the presence of Amy, Sonic and Knuckles around him, but everyone was unconscious.</p><p>Guys! Wake up. - Called the fox bending down and moving their bodies desperately. Ignoring the presence of several iron bars that surrounded them.</p><p>Hmmm. - Sonic groaned and started to move and get up. - What happened ? Where... ? Tails!</p><p>Good to see you. - The two smiled at each other, until the hedgehog noticed the others beside him. - Amy !! Knuckles! .... where are we?</p><p>Did I need to wake up so soon, Sonic? - Amy spoke in a tired voice and by the confused look, she still hadn't noticed that she was not at her home. - Why this....</p><p>What an uproar is this? - The echidna spoke, getting up with her hands on her head. - What place is this ? We weren't at Amy's house before the ...</p><p>I think I know what's going on. - The fox approached the bars and as soon as he touched them, a green glow emanated from her, making him move away. - Oh no.</p><p>Oh yes, little fox. - Commented a distant voice, but that the group recognized, having its confirmation when a fat man with a mustache appeared in front of them on a platform. - You already discovered one of my weapons before I even presented it, but I can still explain what it is.</p><p>So that smoke from the bomb was your frame. - Amy spoke picking up her hammer ready to hit the prison that surrounded them. But as soon as he approached the hammer, a weak ray struck her and the hammer, causing her to let go and face Eggman angrily. - What is it ?</p><p>My newest invention. But let's get to the beginning. - He said, moving closer, ready for his story. - When you attacked that building, I decided to pretend i was gone. So I took advantage that you were distracted and installed a machine in the temple of the emerald master that now feeds the energy that equips this cage.</p><p>Another invention that didn't work isn't Tails? - Knuckles said enraged to know that his precious emerald was being used in Eggman's plans.</p><p>In fact, that radar did not fail, I was the one who noticed your presence and decided to change the frequency, thus preventing you from knowing about my movements. Now. - He continued with his explanation. - As soon as I got the energy from the emerald master, I started my new plan, and as soon as I captured you, I will not be the one who will destroy the planet now.</p><p>What do you mean by that ? - Asked Sonic.</p><p>When that bomb fell, it spread a mixture of sedatives that allowed me to capture them. Now I will not do all the work, but a natural process will be my ally. - During his break, a monitor appeared next to him, and with a kind of control, some images of the space appeared. - As the life of the planet depends on sunlight, then when that light does not exist, the planet will also succumb.</p><p>But how are you going to destroy a star? This is almost impossible. - Tails argued, because being so smart as Eggman, he knew that doing something like that required an idea that very few minds would think of.</p><p>For that very reason, I thought of a simpler way to do this. - The monitor changed the image, showing a series of space rocks being moved to a specific point. Soon afterwards it was shown that dozens of rockets were responsible and they all went to a point in space where there was a thin arch between the earth and the sun, and there must be the destination of the rocks. - With the lack of sunlight, the planet will freeze and what remains will be part of the Eggman empire.</p><p>It won't be long before others realize and end your plan. - Sonic spoke with confidence that his friends would now have the responsibility to save the world. - No machine of yours will withstand teamwork.</p><p>But that's why, I already sent a task force looking for the chaos emeralds, and as soon as everything is ready I will take the master emerald  too, and like the island of angels, the whole planet will be swallowed up in a wave that will not escape. And look who will be part of this show. - Eggman pointed to the monitor, which showed the moon, which was also part of his plan, leaving the group astonished. - Any objections? No ? HAHA HA!!!</p><p>Alert!! Alert!! Intruder detected! - As soon as the laughter left and all focus was on the alarm. Eggman did not take long to search the monitor for the presence of the intruder, and then showed a (mobian of your choice) color (your favorite color) passing through the high-speed entrance in the shape of a ball.</p><p>____ - Tails spoke, surprised and happy to see that he was on his way, but it all passed quickly when Eggman faced him - Oops ...</p><p>Don't get too excited, I already expected this. Defense robots, stand by, and attack robots ... go after this intruder. - The fox stared with fear at the messages that showed that Eggman's orders were being followed.</p><p>Don't worry, Tails, he'll make it. - Eggman did not take long to laugh while leaving to keep an eye on you, leaving a wave of doubt among everyone. - ____ at least he knows how to defend himself, so he will do well.</p><p>that's right. - Said Amy supporting Sonic and everyone stared at the monitor that showed the images of you advancing more and more inside the base.</p><p>Go ____!! - Everyone said together in support, and in the crowd so that there would not be many dangers to face.</p><p>To be continued....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Increasingly Bigger Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter, I used Ocean Base from Sonic Advance 3 as inspiration, so if you get confused by some elements, suggest that you watch a gameplay video. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and good reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of falling has never been so relieving, and looking back, you had confirmation. The flames destroyed every part of the robot you just fighted. He was the last of hundreds who appeared shortly after his arrival.</p><p>SpinDash the little ball helped you all the way through traps with spikes and weaker robots, but this one you had to invent a strategy. The desperation was too great to memorize the attacks, so all that was left was to wait for the best time to attack it.</p><p>Now as your eyes showed you, it worked. For the first time, you are showing everyone that you are part of the group that saves the world. With the thrill of victory slowly passing by, you continued your base path inward.</p><p>Looking at his cell phone, the sign for Tails' position said that he was a few floors up and northwest of your position. So upwards would be the fastest way to find it. At high speed, you were attentive to any path that took you up and also to any corner or elevation, because there was a place of thorns or platforms that would easily fall.</p><p>It didn't take long for more robots to appear in front of you, making you enter the ball shape to fight them. Proceeding further, a kind of ramp appeared in front of him. It curved upward, not sideways.</p><p>There was something at the top of the wall, so that should be the way, but overcoming the force of gravity required high speed. If another SpinDash is needed, you did it and as soon as you released it, you closed your eyes and hoped to get it.</p><p>Even without seeing anything, you felt the space around you changing and when the floor disappeared and you started to fall, you looked again as soon as you landed. Standing again, you could see that it had worked.</p><p>Looking for the group's location again, the distance had shortened. You tried to look for a map to get a faster route, but as soon as you pressed the phone to start the task, it stopped the function.</p><p>"Eggman must be interfering" You spoke to yourself. Returning to your search "blindly", you followed the search for paths that would take you higher. Ahead there were more robots waiting for you, so more obstacles.</p><p>Another wall was in front of you, but contrary to what you expected, there was no ramp to take you up. To his left, however, there was a kind of button. When you pressed it, you started to hear a series of noises and the button started to flash. You instinctively cringed, thinking it was a bomb detonator.</p><p>Mysteriously the sound stopped and looking around nothing happened. The button in front of you was the same as when you arrived. In doubt about what he was doing, you pressed him again and that sound came back.</p><p>Looking around a platform go down next to you and your legs accelerate as much as possible to get to it. No sooner did you get above it than the platform disappeared. You went back to the starting point and pressed the button again.</p><p>Now knowing exactly what would happen, this time you were able to climb up and jump to an edge that contained a path ahead. Knowing that more problems were coming, you followed in the shape of a ball.</p><p>This protected you from a few lightning strikes, and by your speed you left them behind. You barely enjoyed the scene, and a kind of tunnel was in front of you. From the exact width to the movement of the ball, you just hoped that it was no longer a trap.</p><p>About 10 seconds, and you were out. That aside, there was a small corridor ahead, but it was blocked off with a kind of metal wall. There was no alternative but to bring it down.</p><p>As your main (and only) weapon for this was the SpinDash, you positioned yourself as far as possible to get through. After letting go, your body moved forward as fast as possible and hit the wall.</p><p>Getting back to your feet, you looked at the result, but it was not what you expected. The wall was still there, and you were still stuck. Looking more closely, you noticed some lines in various parts of it, especially where you got it right.</p><p>This meant that more effort was needed. So you prepared yourself and launched yourself against the wall. Again it was not enough, but you did not give up and on the third attempt, you managed to open a way.</p><p>With the path cleared, you proceeded quickly. Ahead there was a descent and you soon followed. As soon as he arrived, in front of him, a kind of platform was moving by itself back and forth. As soon as he got close there was another one that was going up and down.</p><p>Both touched at a point where anything that was there would be crushed. As you walked away so as not to be pushed, you prepared yourself to be able to pass there and not die.</p><p>Advancing as fast as possible, you jumped over the first platform. Before the second one crushed you, you ran and got on top of the first one. When the second platform was in range, you jumped again and went up to another part of the base.</p><p>In front of you, there was another platform, but this one was supported in the air. Looking more closely, she was fixed on a kind of track that led somewhere. Followed on foot the path that would lead, there was another point ahead, but it was too high to reach it on its own and there was no ramp, or something similar to that spring.</p><p>So you went up on the platform, looking for something that would make her move. As soon as he crouched down to try something, the platform itself began to move. Despite the scare, you were alert and some flying robots started to follow you.</p><p>The best option was to fight them on solid ground, so you just dodged their attack and when the platform stopped, you used your little ball attack to destroy them. In front of you another dead end. But in one corner was the same spring that you saw in the fox's house and the one above, several others arranged that would take you up.</p><p>Jumping on top of it, you were soon thrown into the air and managed to reach the top spring that threw you diagonally but still up. Upon reaching the top, another wall blocking your path. But already knowing how to cross, you prepared to make several SpinDash in sequence.</p><p>As soon as the door fell, what was ahead was different from the rest of the base. The room was white, and had several machines and flying monitors. You would hardly look to see how much was missing when you heard voices.</p><p>____ !! - They all shouted at the same time, but you recognized them, but even looking everywhere, you couldn't find them - Up here !!</p><p>Oh, guys! - You were thrilled with happiness when you looked up and saw Sonic, Tails Knuckles and Amy in a common cage, arranged on a base on the wall. - I'll get there.</p><p>Looking for a way to reach them, you noticed a small circle on the floor next to where they are. Standing above him, your suspicion was confirmed when you were taken up, coming face to face with all of them.</p><p>____! - Said the fox cheerfully, and ignoring everything that happened between you, it was good to see him again.</p><p>I can't believe he managed to get here. - The echidna was still surprised by the enormous progress.</p><p>As I said, he is part of the group, so he would not fail. - The comment of the blue hedgehog made you a little uncomfortable, but you did not stop smiling.</p><p>I'm glad you didn't get hurt by going through all those Eggman traps. - As soon as the last word was said, the contagious mood of joy disappeared.</p><p>And where is he? Was not here ? - You questioned looking around so as not to be caught off guard too.</p><p>Yes, but let it go, get us out of here l— Before it was over, an opening in the ceiling was opened and a claw emerged, grabbing the top of the cage and taking it away.</p><p>____ - You stared silently while watching the group being taken away.</p><p>Damn ... - Looking for some way to reach them, you noticed that there was another button, the one that made the platforms appear. By pressing it, you prepared for when it arrived. As soon as he saw it and climbed on it, something told him that a huge challenge was waiting for him. - Hold on, we'll make it.</p><p>To be continued....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Increasingly Bigger Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Crossing a short, empty corridor has intensified the fear that has troubled you before. Even so, your legs didn't fail and, take you to the end. The strong wind started to ring in his ears, but the biggest surprise was what his eyes showed him.</p><p>It was more of an empty area, a metal floor with thousands of screws. Looking around, the cage you were looking for was behind you. Happiness welled up in you like the push of a button. You ran towards the group that soon noticed your presence.</p><p>Hey why don't you— A huge explosion-like sound made you stop in place and bend over. The ground began to vibrate and looking around, a small robot appeared on an edge. But his size grew as he levitated more and more. The appearance resembled a giant insect. (cover photo) - Oh no ....</p><p>Hahaha .... that's right boy, fear before the enormous power of the Eggman Empire. - He boasted to see his expression of discomfort, but you looked at him still determined. - Ha, a weak (Mobian of your choice) how do you stand a chance against me? What nonsense.</p><p>Don't listen to him, ____ - Amy spoke, making you face the group.</p><p>We have all had to face our executioners, but we never gave up. - Sonic's message acted as an incentive, and you nodded in response.</p><p>Go there! And rock. - The echidna expression confused you a little, but you turned to the giant robot and went into combat.</p><p>Eggman immediately laughed when he noticed that you did not back down, and closed the capsule where he was controlling the robot, in this case it was the "head". (N / A: From here I will call the giant insect robot, so as not to get boring.)</p><p>With its thrusters, the insect started to move closer to you. The six or seven members moved slowly, as if they were dancing, but if that was the case, the music played would be one of bad timing. (N / A: Or if this was a game, a boss music Ha! .... I stopped; - :)</p><p>The upper arm on the right moved closer to you, but stopped just above. The sound of the speeding machine indicated that something bad would happen. Using SpinDash to escape, as soon as it started to roll, shots were fired.</p><p>Dodging in a zigzag, you just hoped not to lose speed. Without warning the shots ceased, and once again standing, the giant insect was reeling in the air, with a green glow emanating from the joints. "Is he dizzy?"</p><p>____ !! - Sonic called , and you soon turned your head to face him. - This is your chance, attack him!</p><p>Ok - You ran as fast as possible, but the glow disappeared and another arm, now the upper left has moved towards you.</p><p>With the opening of the claws, you knew something was going to happen, so you already ran. As you expected, an attack started, but it was not mere shots, but a laser beam.</p><p>From the color left on the floor / ceiling, the sign was clear that you would run away from it over and over. Just over 15 seconds and again the attack stopped. Remembering the hedgehog's tip, you ran up to the insect.</p><p>Without knowing where to attack, you decided to try the lower arm. Using the ball movement, you hit the spot as many times as possible before the insect was ready for battle.</p><p>As soon as it recovered, the lower right arm moved. Unlike the others, it just pointed at you and a series of missiles flew towards you. Even running at full speed, they got closer and closer.</p><p>There was no escaping them, so you used a different strategy. When the first started approaching, you swerved in the last second. This prevented you from being hit by the explosion and destroying some of the missiles in the process.</p><p>With only two left, you noticed a kind of "belt" around the waist of the insect. If you did it correctly, you would be able to use Eggman's attack against him.</p><p>Getting close enough, you jumped as high as possible and when the missiles were in range, you skipped to the top of the insect. The impact, plus the explosion caused a vibration that, upon reaching you, left you stunned.</p><p>Before you recovered, one of the arms went to you. His eyes warned him within a second of being hit. Back on the ground, the blow again had the opposite effect, and you were able to hear an Eggman groan.</p><p>You didn't stop laughing, but the joy disappeared when the lower left arm bent towards you. Running as fast as possible, the sound of laser buzzed in his ears. But unlike a white laser beam, this one was light blue, and the floor hit was frozen.</p><p>Knowing you would become an easy target if hit, you used SpinDashh to escape. As expected, the insect had a kind of overload. So your chance to attack him.</p><p>After reaching the arm corresponds to the attack, the place was with some light wrinkled. Although this was a good thing, it also showed that the damage caused was too little to get rid of the insect quickly, and that so much time in battle would drain your energy.</p><p>Your mind reminded you of the trapped group, but they needed to get out first. Whatever is holding them, there must be a trigger where Eggman is. So you needed to get there first. For that you already had an idea, but removing the insect's head would be very complicated and required a lot of strength. "What if you use all the attacks in one place?"</p><p>You snapped your fingers at the idea and as soon as you saw the first arm moving, you started running. Contrary to what anyone expected, you went towards the insect. As soon as the claw opened, you jumped on it and rocked on it to reach the top of the insect.</p><p>When the shots started, you dodged and tried your best to aim the head. This worked, but with few shots. And right after that, the arm on the left came towards him.</p><p>With no room to escape, you jumped onto one of the shoulder-level floating thrusters. There was a place out of reach, but that didn't stop the laser from being fired.</p><p>Returning to the top of the insect, the laser exploded the propellant, and melted the metal where it hit. Taking advantage of this, you went around, around the head. But before you could complete a lap, the insect leaned forward, making you fall off it.</p><p>Even on the ground, you have not given up on your plan. As soon as the lower right arm moved, you jumped and stayed out of sight, and holding two claws, you made the arm move at will.</p><p>Thus making the missiles hit the lower left arm, destroying it in the process. As soon as the vibration reached you, you jumped and went back to the top of the insect. With the next attack being the lightning bolt, you then prepared to at least deal some damage.</p><p>Doing the same scheme, the arm was at your command and the freezing laser hit the insect's head. Without warning, the entire robot was left without action and it looked like it had been defeated.</p><p>What the hell of (mobiano of your choice) !! - Screamed Eggman who opened the insect's head. This was his chance, so before he saw you, you jumped and landed inside the cabin, you pressed all the buttons you could see as fast as your fingers could. - Not! Get out!</p><p>Not even! - You turned around and ended up hooking up in a strength fight with Eggman. In the middle of the pushing, the small sound of a small object hitting the floor, caught the attention of both of you. With SpinDash, you were quick enough to pick it up and when pressing it, the sound of metal moving made you face the group that was now free. - Yes!!</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ardua Battle Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as you saw them running towards the insect, you jumped into the ceiling and just like the group, you were also happy to be with them again.</p><p>Nice job, ____ - Blue hedgehog praised, and raised his hand in a high five. As soon as you did, he continued on to Eggman. - You've done enough, stay there with Amy</p><p>You waved, while watching Trio followed together for the insect. With more than one opponent, Eggman had to activate at least two attacks at once. Being them, the laser, and the missiles.</p><p>But when Sonic got the missiles, and Tails got the laser, Knuckels was about to attack, the remaining arms at the base of the insect, showing they didn't have their weapons. For sharp thorns appeared, and one of them scratched the echidna at the level of the chest, making you jump a little.</p><p>Calm down, he's very resistant to something like that hurts him. - Amy assured, trying to calm you down. - See, he didn't give up.</p><p>Good… - What really made you jump, was to see that mark on his chest, because it referred to a very complicated subject.</p><p>With the double attack, the time for the trio to attack increased. Then Sonic and Tails, held hands and went to the top of the insect. There, Sonic broke free and in a ball shape, hit the head, the remaining levitating thruster, the upper two arms, and the insect's belly.</p><p>The attack itself seemed as weak as yours, but the creaking sound of metal proved to you that it was much more effective. The stricken arms fell, and the insect's head looked big damage, as if it had been run over.</p><p>You and the pink hedgehog celebrated the feat, but the battle was not over yet. Eggman also noticed that he was losing, and the spiked arms started to spin at high speed.</p><p>Using the only remaining weapons, the missiles and the freezing ray that were now faster, you watched the group dodge with some apprehension. The fox that ran away from the freezing ray, ended up surrounded in a corner, with the ray close to hitting it.</p><p>Tails! - You screamed when you saw the fox being hit and frozen on the wall. - Hold on!</p><p>____, not! - Ignoring Amy's request, you ran as fast as possible to help him.</p><p>Leave it to me. - Sonic said, and he had just destroyed the last of the missiles that would hit the fox. Getting to it before you, the little ball shape made the ice crack and break into small, harmless pieces. - Are you all right, buddy?</p><p>I am, thank you. - He said looking at you two. - We have to finish him off at once.</p><p>Why doesn't he use the Rolling Combo? - You suggested, and Tails seemed to love the idea, but Sonic seemed surprised that you knew about this attack. - Tails taught me in an attempt to get us out of that cave.</p><p>Okay, let's do this. Get away, ____ - You did as you said, while listening to that sound, which indicated that they were starting.</p><p>With Knuckles attacking the insect's head with his punches, it was the perfect distraction for Eggman not to see the duo's attack. At high speed, they hit the belly with a loud sound that made the insect bend over.</p><p>You thought you were in his place, feeling the tremendous pain, but that was put aside when hundreds of sparks started to come out of several joints, and dark smoke and space arose from several places.</p><p>The lower arms moved were out of control, and the insect was trembling as if it were in an earthquake. It seems that the battle against this thing is over, but you kept an eye on it, waiting for the destruction of the machine, or a final attempt.</p><p>The second possibility was confirmed when both arms came loose, but instead of falling, they were suspended in the air. The jet sound came and got louder and louder. Soon they fired, and in what you thought it was towards the trio, it looked more like they were going to Amy.</p><p>Accelerating in SpinDash as fast as possible, you fired at her before it was too late. Standing at the last second, you grabbed it and pulled it. From there, things were in slow motion and in your peripheral vision, it was possible to see that the arm grazed you.</p><p>When the speed returned to normal, you felt the metal around your body. At first you thought you were on a wall, but in an attempt to turn around, it became impossible. Opening your eyes quickly, instead of calm, you were panicked by the scene.</p><p>Your attempt was ultimately unsuccessful, as not only was Amy trapped in the clutches of one arm, but so were you. The trio watched, but as soon as you and the pink hedgehog were led towards the insect, they soon prepared to attack.</p><p>Don't try to do anything, or ... - Eggman in his silence made the pair of claws approach the other three with thorns, making clear his intention in his threat. - Are you going to surrender?</p><p>Damn ... - Sonic cursed helplessly, and you did not fail to pay attention to him, because his life is at stake.</p><p>Please Sonic! - Amy pleaded, and when you turned towards her, you noticed a green glow emanating from the insect and that caught your attention, because if you were right, there would be a chance to get out of this.</p><p>The emerald master is feeding this thing!?! - You questioned staring at the desperate group, because Eggman brought you and Amy closer to the thorns. Soon you received a confirmation from everyone. - Good ... but she is close!?!</p><p>Close enough to help me HAHAHA! - Boasted Eggman, who seemed to be doing something. - Launchers, start grouping, and as for you ...</p><p>Sonic! Fast! - The fox was getting as desperate as he saw you getting even closer. But you exchanged glances with him to show that you were determined. - What are you going to do, ____ ?</p><p>I have a plan. - His conscience warned him repeatedly not to do this. But you had no choice, it's time to reveal part of a closely guarded secret. - The emeralds of chaos are the servants, our hearts intensify their strength, the controller serves to unify chaos. I know our connection is not the best, but please help me fix this, so that everything else is fixed !!</p><p>A strong light began to surround his chest, right where there was a hidden mark. It quickly grew stronger and stronger, to the point of seeing nothing. Everything around her disappeared for a moment. There was only you floating in infinite space.</p><p>A strong energy appeared inside your body and it got stronger and stronger. You brought your arms up to your head, and as you lowered them, an explosion of power made you scream with all your might. Looking at yourself, your fur now varied between (his favorite color) and a white glow.</p><p>Returning to reality, the light around you became weaker, and little by little you returned to where you were before. The light was strong enough not to let others see, as everyone covered their eyes with their hands.</p><p>It didn't take long for them to realize that it was safe to open their eyes, and none of them had any expression other than shock. The metal hand no longer held you, and you were flying. There was no doubt about what happened, you reached super form.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never in your entire life did you think you were where you are now. Saving the world alongside the world's best known heroes and discovering that you have a super form.  The happiness for all of this was put aside when you spotted Amy still in danger.</p><p>You knew that the super form can attack just by moving your hands. Even without knowing how to do it, you pointed your arm and a small amount of energy flowed down the length of your arm, coming out in the form of a yellow spear in the direction of the robotic arm. </p><p>Your shock at such an act doubled when your eyes showed you that it had worked. Seeing the pink urchin safely with the trio, you prepared to launch yourself at the insect, and destroy it in the Sonic style you have seen many times on the news. But as you faced it, the entrance to the cockpit was empty. </p><p>Your voice showed his frustration, but a dot in the sky caught his attention because it was blocking some of the sunlight. Even though it was small, it impossible to not notice. And others also seemed to be moving to the same place. - What is that ? </p><p>T-that's... Eggman's plan. - Spoke the fox still in shock but there was something else more important to worry about. </p><p>He will try to block out the sunlight and freeze the planet. - Sonic explained, and everyone stared at you, as if they were asking you to solve this by yourself.</p><p>I'm going there. - As soon as you finished your announcement, you gave a little push with your body upwards.</p><p>Thirty times faster than you expected, you quickly flew off into space. Seeing the darkness with your own eyes delighted you, and looking around you could see some of the nearby planets, and the sun.</p><p>Looking up at the star, you eventually saw a formation of space rocks next to several rockets. All around you dozens, if not hundreds of rocks were being lifted to a point where several others were already gathered, but most supreme of all was seeing the moon being lifted as well. Knowing full well what all this would do, you flew to the place where they were being gathered, for there were too many for individual attacks. </p><p>On your way above you, a giant rock was being carried away. Before you could let go of it, a giant ship appeared next to the space rock. From its resemblance to the Eggcarrier, you were quick to theorize that it was one of Eggman's Army.</p><p>As soon as you approached, a shield of the same color as the giant insect left no doubt that the chaos energy was behind this too. You had barely used the momentum to get to the core of all this chaos when the ship barred your path and missiles fired in your direction.</p><p>Before you could use the ship's attack on itself, a green shield appeared, causing you to go another way. While flying aimlessly in space, you noticed one of the rocks and went around it.</p><p>This eventually caused the missile to hit the space rock, and that gave you an idea. As soon as the other missiles appeared, you made the same path between several rocks. The sound of the explosion gave you the answer about the outcome.</p><p>Heading for the ship, the shield had disappeared, but the distance was great enough for you to be seen and the shield to reappear before you could reach the ship.</p><p>So you fired a series of lances at the thrusters. As expected, the shield reappeared, and those same missiles came back. Just as you were about to look for a rock to destroy, the moon caught your attention. You had to hurry if you wanted to stop Eggman once and for all.</p><p>Pretending you were back in the cycle of dodging missiles, but in reality, you were gaining distance for a plan. Once you did, you walked over to one of the large rocks and easily carried it by hand.</p><p>Soon after leaving it in the path of the ship, you stepped back and waited for the ship's action on the obstacle. As soon as you noticed the distraction, you prepared an attack. Carrying an enormous amount of energy in your hands, as soon as you were ready, you positioned your arm in the direction of the ship.</p><p>Chaos Wind - (N/A: Nazo Unleashed reference) Traveling at subsonic speed, the impact was very effective, causing a storm that must have overcharged the ship with such energy. - This is it...</p><p>Your next step required doing something you had barely any experience in, but barely did in trying. Stepping into ball shape, you spun at high speed until you were ready. Once you were well powered up, you flew up to the ship and in Sonic style, you hit the ship and managed to get inside, and do a lot of internal damage.</p><p>After a few seconds you came out of it, and as soon as you were back in normal form, the ship had several beams moving around, followed by an explosion that showed the effectiveness of your attack.</p><p>You took pride in such an act and looked around for another target. But all the rocks and rockets were far away. Ignoring this, you continued on your way to the place where the rocks and the moon were being assembled.</p><p>Without warning, the fire in all the rockets disappeared, and before you were confused by it. The loud sound of an object moving alerted you. Having heard it in the previous battle, you already knew that another giant robot was coming towards you.</p><p>Even without knowing what to face, you prepared yourself and faced the Earth one last time, you felt inside that the whole world was in your hands. Even though you didn't know what to expect, you still knew you had everything you needed to face what seemed to be the final boss.</p><p>To be continued ....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Giving Back Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part four of Battle Hard, but I changed the title to something different so as not to get repetitive. Anyway, happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>At first, seeing the giant robot in the style of Sonic copies would not present much difficulty at first. Being propelled by the master emerald, the amount of energy is so great that electric beams were visible. (N/A: cover photo) Unlike the giant insect, this one had a high speed and a series of attacks that even though they were repetitive, did not allow you to do any damage. </p><p>Now you are on another attempt. Flying as fast as possible in an attempt to distract it, you threw several spears. But your attack was thwarted by the metal spears themselves. You chose a direct attack, so you put yourself in the form of a small ball and launched yourself towards the robot.</p><p>As expected, a purple shield came in your way, but you didn't give up trying to get through it. In a little more than 10 seconds it was cracking, but Eggman was no longer in front of you. You realized this at the last second, when a hand almost hit you, but you flew away at the last second.</p><p>As soon as you took distance to prepare, the robot followed you, giving you no time to attempt an attack. When it came within range, you activated a shield, thus preventing the hundreds of high-velocity punches from hitting you.</p><p>When it looked like he had "had enough" the sound of a charging attack alerted you to act. Doing the same as him, you charged an attack, but it wouldn't be ready in time, so you fired it first. A wave of energy flew towards the robot, but it caused a violent movement that made it lose direction to where it was going to fire a colored laser.</p><p>You swerved and stared at which direction the laser went. Luckily, it didn't hit the Earth, but something about it made you mentalize a cry for help. As soon as you turned your focus back to the battle, you heard the sound of something sharp.</p><p>Doing a somersault, you managed to dodge it in time, before being cut in half by some kind of sword the robot was holding. Eggman, soon charged another attack, but by the appearance of the electric beams this said it would be quite powerful.</p><p>There was only the Deflect attack that would be compatible with this attack. You started to charge it and a huge green colored energy sphere appeared. Once it was ready, you pushed it with your hands towards the robot.</p><p>Even though you attacked first, this didn't guarantee success, as Eggman launched his attack. As soon as you approached, the loud sound echoed, and you had to keep your arms outstretched in order not to miss. This continued for several seconds. Until an explosion happened and smoke covered your vision.</p><p>Stepping back so as not to be caught by surprise, the giant robot was soon in sight and left your swords at hand, ready to fight. By the looks of things, this battle would not be won. Before you could think of your next move, a flickering white light from Earth caught your attention.</p><p>As you turned, the light grew stronger and the sound of something moving at high speed echoed in your ears, getting louder and louder. For a moment the light seemed to be moving, more specifically, in your direction.</p><p>Within seconds you could distinguish what it was. A large white sphere that slowed down and stopped beside you. The light dimmed and you had the answer about all this.</p><p>The reinforcements have arrived.  - announced the blue hedgehog with his spikes varying between the colors of the emeralds, along with Tails shimmering between white and his normal color, accompanied by some Flickies, and Knuckles varying between pink and red. - Sorry for the delay.</p><p>No problem. - You replied with a smile as you joined the trio and you all stared at the giant robot. - Now it's really going to get good.</p><p>Even a little cocky, you focused on your goal. As you flew at high speed towards him, Eggman charged his laser and activated his high speed strikes. Splitting up to avoid being hit, you told them all the moves you know so that it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone.</p><p>Similar to the last battle, there were now many targets to take care of, so Eggman activated the color shield, while trying to hit them. But in addition, the robot began to whirl around in an attempt to not allow anyone to get close and in hopes of hitting someone.</p><p>This ended up not working, and either the robot was stunned, or Eggman was dizzy, as the robot was paralyzed. That was the chance to attack, and you soon flew up and hit it in various parts of its body, especially the upper ones.</p><p>As soon as Eggman regained control, the energy beams became weaker, which was a good sign, but the robot began to move at high speed. It seems that Eggman decided to change his strategy. There was no other option but to follow him.</p><p>In the middle of the chase, he stood facing you and used the laser again. Even though the robot was not flying close, he managed to change the direction of the aim, making you dodge. Soon after, a shower of metal spears was fired, and this frightened you, because there was no time to defend yourself.</p><p>At the last second, someone used Deflect, thus saving everyone, and it soon began to gain strength. You also used your strength to help, and soon launched it against the robot. The huge sound generated by the impact, coupled with the end of the beams made it seem that the battle was over.</p><p>Before anyone could breathe a sigh of relief, the robot started moving again, and instead of several colors, there was only one pink color and a shrill alarm sound. The robot soon shrunk, and you spotted something in the middle of the joints.</p><p>Look out! - warned Sonic. Soon you moved away as fast as you could. Looking back, a black sphere appeared and advanced towards you. It seemed to be sucking the energy out of everything that came near it. For the remains of the robot were being drawn towards it. But not only that, the fox was having trouble escaping.</p><p>For a moment, you locked in place in an attempt to save him, for you had your reasons. But deep down you still loved him, and a punishment like this was unacceptable.</p><p>Hang on! - Flying to him, standing between the black hole and the fox, you charged with all your strength to use the one ability that would serve to help. - Chaos Control.</p><p>You didn't know which modality would be activated, so you took the fox's hand and a light emanated from his body and the two of you were taken to another point in space. As soon as you opened your eyes, you were both safe.</p><p>____... you.... - You stared at him as surprised as he was that you had made it.</p><p>Get ready people, there are others on the way. - Echidna alerted, with the hedgehog that approached the two of you. You observed the robot with several other black holes around it.</p><p>An ordinary attack won't work. - The fox's phrase, made you return your hand to the place of before. - The energy of this is very strong.</p><p>Then let's overcome it. -Sonic said with his optimistic tone, and from his expression, the hedgehog already had the answer to the next question. - With the lightning speed attack, the four of us can handle it if we work together. We'll do it like in SpinDash, and after the release, we'll split up and finish him off at once.</p><p>Nodding simultaneously in agreement, you turned to the robot, and side-by-side began to charge the attack. You already knew how to do it, and as soon as you were ready, you fired.</p><p>Going in different directions as planned, you stayed far enough away from the black holes. Once through, you flew to the robot. Eggman activated the shield, but the high speed destroyed it. Like a rock hitting a window, the shield shattered. Not even punches or swords could do it, hit in different points, you went through it several times until it was enough. </p><p>After leaving the small ball form, you reunited with the trio and faced together, the burning robot and another of Eggman's plans being thwarted. Speaking of him, it was possible to see a small ship moving, but it couldn't escape one of the black holes.</p><p>We did it! - Vibrating with joy, you all held hands in a sign of celebration. - Nice job, ____.</p><p>Thanks, guys...- Letting the euphoria take over your body, you turned to the earth, and soon saw the huge shadow that was created. -Hmmm...</p><p>There's one last thing left, but this is much easier. - commented Tails ironically which made you all laugh.</p><p>To be continued....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. More Than Special Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's time to settle things between "you" and a certain fox, and those who have paid attention to the genre of the fanfic will know what happens in today's chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After taking the moon to the right place in space, and dispersing the space rocks elsewhere, the mission was complete. You met with the trio and everyone agreed it was time to return to Earth.</p><p>Proceeding at a normal speed for a super form, the re-entry felt more like you were a rocket, apart from the burning due to friction with gases. The sun was already in its last moments before fading for a few hours.</p><p>As soon as you got close to where you live, the energy in your body began to weaken. This was not only with you, as the other 3 now flickered more frequently. This gave you no choice but to go to the street where Amy resides.</p><p>Strange... - Commented Sonic confusedly staring at the pink urchin's house, which seemed to have been visited by several people.</p><p>Let's take a look. - Echidna suggested , and the four of you headed for the door. But before Sonic opened the door the lights in the windows went out. - But what the...?</p><p>Amy ? Anybody? - asked Tails with his cell phone activated the flashlight to look at whatever was going on.</p><p>Surprise! - A series of voices said, at the same time the light was turned on and it was possible to see a small crowd gathered in the hedgehog's house that had party decorations hanging.</p><p>... - You were speechless for a surprise like this. But a doubt came to mind. - How did you manage to do it so quickly?</p><p>I kept an eye on you with Tails's telescope. While you were fixing Eggman's mess, I called everyone together and you can see the result.  - Amy explained, approaching you for a collective hug. - Cheers to them guys!</p><p>Yay! Cheers Sonic, Cheers Tails, Cheers Knuckles, Cheers ____! - You couldn't help but smile at the excitement of hearing so many people happy because of you, the music soon started playing and everyone started to get into the rhythm.</p><p>[...]</p><p>There was no reason not to celebrate. Nobody stood still, and happiness was on everyone's face. But a certain fox was having too much fun. Sonic, Knukcles were the first to notice this, and everyone followed up to Tails.</p><p>Hey Tails. - Sonic greeted by raising his hand, and as soon as he saw the fox he replied. - Hey buddy, good to see you having fun but ....</p><p>Did I do something wrong? - He questioned looking at the trio.</p><p>You and ____. - Said Amy harshly, which made it clear where the problem was. - He did the most for you, and so far I haven't seen you thank him.</p><p>And you... - Everyone answered yes, leaving the fox with no escape.  - I know that a simple apology will not solve the problem, but ....</p><p>May I make a suggestion? - asked the pink hedgehog and as soon as the fox answered yes, she came closer and started whispering in his ear. - What do you think?</p><p>That's fine, but will you help me? </p><p>Sure, and reinforcements are already on the way. - Commented Amy who took the fox outside the house.</p><p>Holding a glass, you had just given another handshake. Several Mobians kept congratulating you for saving the world. As well as filling you with questions about how you managed to activate the super form.</p><p>Hey guys! - called Sonic, making everyone look at him waiting for his announcement, including you. - We have a new attraction waiting for you outside.</p><p>Just like the crowd, you were in doubt about what it was. As soon as you reached, there was a small wooden stage set up in the backyard. It was a huge surprise to see something like that there in such a short time.</p><p>Soon some beings were visible walking behind the stage. Three of them you recognized as part of the Chaotix team, but each of them had an instrument in their hands, as did the other Mobians. You looked at everything on the stage and saw a small table with some kind of keyboard.</p><p>A Mobian with some sort of guitar or acoustic guitar in his hands began to play. Followed by a bongo, and a rattle joined them. The people around him began to clap their hands. (A/N: The song in question is Alexia Uh La La La, link in the end notes, and I wrote a parody over the original lyrics, but not in English, so some things won't make much sense. Especially about the rhymes.).</p><p>You were still confused, until you noticed that the rhythm reminded you of a song from the past. Before you could try to figure out what it was, two more people came on stage. A light from above came on and you were surprised to see that Tails was on the stage with a microphone in hand.</p><p> </p><p>To people all over the world<br/>Uh la la la la la la<br/>La la la la la la la la</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't believe it, it was one of your favorite childhood songs. The excitement partially wore off as you watched the fox. He looked super nervous, but when, but he didn't give up when he placed the microphone at chin height.</p><p>Uh la la la la, I love you my baby<br/>Uh la la la la, love me tonight<br/>Uh la la la la, I love you baby</p><p>I conquered your love, you conquered my mind<br/>Your presence cheers me up, never stopped thinking of this different feeling<br/>Please don't make me beg, it's your warmth that my heart wants to dwell in</p><p>I didn't expect a passion arising here, but it's real<br/>Everything about you is sincere, that's all I wanted</p><p>Uh la la la la, I love you my baby<br/>Uh la la la la, love me tonight<br/>Uh la la la la, I love you baby</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't believe what your ears and eyes were showing you. Tails was not only singing, but had created new lyrics. For a moment the two of you exchanged glances and it seemed that all of this was for you.</p><p>You were always a friend, and very honest.<br/>I know that I hurt you, and that it was wrong.</p><p>Without you it wouldn't have worked<br/>So why don't we stand side by side again?</p><p>I didn't expect a passion to arise here, but it's real<br/>Everything about you is sincere, that's all I wanted</p><p>Uh la la la la, I love you my baby<br/>Uh la la la la, love me tonight<br/>Uh la la la la, I love you baby</p><p> </p><p>The shock was even greater when you realized that the lyrics were a mixture of a declaration, and an apology. It was time for the more "agitated" part of the song, but another surprise was seeing the fox take off and land right next to you. You didn't know what to expect, so all you heard was what came next.</p><p>You know, my darling, love me today like never before<br/>Let me hold you tight and ask no questions<br/>Your love changes everything in me, and sends shivers down to the back of my neck<br/>This is what I chose to prove to you, but I'd do anything for you to forgive me<br/>In the comfort of your affection for you I would purr<br/>Together our desires are real, and everything and more I do just for you<br/>Bring that love and keep it till the sky turns blue<br/>With you I'd go from the end of the world to Istanbul.</p><p>I didn't expect a passion arising here, but it's real<br/>Everything about you is sincere, that's all I wanted</p><p>Uh la la la la, I love you my baby<br/>Uh la la la la, love me tonight<br/>Uh la la la la, I love you baby<br/>Love me tonight</p><p> </p><p>The applause rang out and all eyes were fixed on the two of you. Joining the crowd in applause in an attempt not to attract attention, a light went on above you and Tails. The fox signaled to stop the applause and took your hand.</p><p>____, I want you to know, I never wanted to treat you like that, and all I want is to be with you, so... - The fox fell silent at the sight of her drenched eyes, and a smile on his face.</p><p>Of course Tails, you are the most amazing being that has ever appeared in my life. - As soon as you finished you moved towards him, giving him a tight hug that was soon reciprocated. As your eyes met theirs, he brought your faces together and you didn't refuse his intention to kiss you in front of everyone. As soon as your lips made contact again, you enjoyed every second of it, to the sound of applause. Almost as special as the first, this kiss represented the world coming to life for you. Unlike the other times, the separation didn't upset you, and the microphone in the fox's hand gave you an idea.  - Can you sing again?</p><p>Anything for you, honey. - With a quick kiss on her cheek he returned to the stage and prepared for another performance.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it, and myself who made the parody. Here below is the link to the songs. Version with or without lyrics.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RkV4SKEDWM<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZ6cFLQCo5Y</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Love on High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The joy that no problems existed lasted for a long time. But the party didn't have that same luck. After a farewell. You offered to help clean up, but Sonic, Amy and Knuckles insisted that you and Tails spend some time together as a couple.</p><p>Fox noticed your energy, and offered you a race to his house. You accepted, and you made your way to the street in front of the pink hedgehog's house and set up, with Tails using his tails, and you on the SpinDash, and Sonic on the count.</p><p>As soon as the blue hedgehog opened his mouth to say now, you were off and running. Even though you started out ahead, the characteristic sound of the fox told you that he wasn't far away. The way to your home is not complicated at a time like this. With only one left turn, no uphill or downhill.</p><p>As soon as your house came into view, you stood again and tried to run as fast as your legs could. Turning toward the door, victory was seconds away, but the fox came up beside you just as close. You stretched out your arm in hopes of securing your victory.</p><p>I win!  - You both said in unison and faced each other as Tails also touched the wall next to the door. - Huh?</p><p>It's-it's.... - You were as confused as the fox about what to do, for how would decide who really won? - Want to try again?</p><p>I don't think it would be as funny, so why don't we just leave it at a draw? - You nodded in agreement with his proposal and opened the door. As soon as you entered, seeing your house after all that adventure was never so comforting. But the moment of peace was broken when Tails grabbed you by the shoulders, making you look at him. - But how about seeing who can stay longer in a kiss?</p><p>Hehe silly... - You smiled, turning to him with a smile as you approached to start the contest.</p><p>Then your eyes closed, and your mouth opened to let the fox's tongue in. As soon as you entered a fight for space began, and in an attempt to distract you, Tails held onto your shoulders. In response, you brought your hands to his waist. Making him react to the touch, which made you win, both in battle and in competition, as the fox broke away.</p><p>Anything to say for your defeat? - You said in a tone of debauchery, with a wry smile. Although you did steal it for breathing without him seeing it before you started. </p><p>Yes... - He bowed his head, and you braced yourself for whatever he was going to do. - Time for a rematch.</p><p>What the ?! HAHA TAILS!!! - The movement without warning left you without action, and the fox's quick hands all over your body kept making you laugh. - Wait a minute.</p><p>Not way, take this. - The fox started to get closer to you, and you sat down on the couch because you couldn't stand up. At first you thought he was looking for a weak spot, but he kept coming at you. And the next thing you saw, you two on same position like on cave -... D-I'm sorry.... my.... tails got out of control.</p><p>Don't get me wrong but...that seems to be a message from your body.... - Even with the slightest of intentions, his face got as hot as the fox's.</p><p>... I always had a "curiosity", and now that I do... - Hearing these words made the heat in your cheeks spread all over your face. Tails realized this and looked at you saddened by such words. -... I'm sorry... I...</p><p>Tails... - Even, you understand that he saw you as a chance for a moment like this. It lit a fire inside that now begged for it and you couldn't stifle it. - If that's what you want... then let's...?</p><p>... - It was the fox's turn to look surprised. But he closed his eyes for a moment and nodded yes. - I just need a minute...</p><p>Not only him, but you did too, for your heart was pounding, and a flood of emotions invaded your mind. Breathing, you waited as long as it took for the fox's green light.</p><p>Suddenly the fox looked at you seriously and walked towards you. Grabbing you with his arms and a very agitated kiss, you needed time to get into the fox's rhythm.</p><p>With your hands now on points where it would be provocative, you tried your best to give each other pleasure in the middle of the kiss. When the need to breathe became greater, you barely broke away from him and the fox's hands slid from your waist to your ass, where he gripped it tightly.</p><p>Ohh... - You couldn't hold back your groan, for it was a new sensation to feel such a firm grip in this region. But surprise didn't stop there, the fox lifted you in the air and made you sit on his butt. Soon Tails took off, leaving you even more confused. - What are you doing?</p><p>The living room is not the best place for this... - he said in a sly voice in a seductive tone. Your surprised expression got a weak laugh out of him, but as soon as you landed on the bed, you advanced on him and licked the fox's left ear, causing him to shiver. - Ahh....</p><p>You kept playing teasing games in various areas, until the fox took over and messed with your chest hair and massaged the area around your visible nipples. Her moans were shrill as his tongue passed with ferocity.</p><p>With one last suck, Tails went even lower and began to tease the area between her legs. The heat that was already great, became even stronger. His blood began to boil, especially in the provoked area, and it didn't take long for his member to be visible.</p><p>With a malicious smile, he massaged the entire length, circling the glans with his thumb, further increasing the moans coming from his mouth. The fox's breath hitting your mouth warned you of his next move. </p><p>But nothing prepared you when his member entered. A huge shock ran through your body. Even though you already knew that the fox's mouth was wet, this was an added factor in the pleasure surrounding his member. As he began to descend, his tongue began to touch the length of your member.</p><p>When he got to a little more than halfway down and began to pull back, the saliva left behind kept the cold from spoiling the moment. The second descent of the fox's mouth made you look up from the touch of your glans with his tongue.</p><p>The very sensitive regions created a pleasure you had never felt, making you moan for more and more. Tails ran his tongue over the entire member that was inside your mouth, the dripping drool trailed down to the base, making your member all wet when the fox released it.</p><p>Before you could look at him, Tails began to work on your testicles. The biggest shiver caused a sudden movement in response to the licking and sucking on the spot. Repressing the moans became increasingly difficult, and with his seductive gaze made it almost impossible.</p><p>The fox's hands trailed down her legs, scratching her thighs, until they reached her ass. Grasping and pushing sideways, the fox began to work his tongue at your entrance. Feeling her walls being opened caused another sudden movement, which was contained by Tails' hands. The sensation lasted for a few seconds until he stopped and stared at you.</p><p>Ready? - warned Tails with his own member in his hand. You nodded yes, and as soon as you lost sight of his member you felt it at your entrance. - There i go...</p><p>Ahh AH! - You first snorted as you felt it go in, but everything changed as soon as the rest of it started to go as well. The pleasure came, but so did the pain, and it kept growing. You couldn't stand it and screamed in pain. Startled, the fox stopped where he was and stared at you fearfully. - T-it's okay... I just... I've never done this before.</p><p>O-ok... I won't put too much on. - He spoke moving his waist backwards slowly easing the pain.</p><p>You can go. - Fulfilling his request, he stepped in again. The pain is no longer as great as the first, giving you a chance to relax and get used to the fox member moving slowly inside you. When there was no longer any pain, pleasure dominated your mind, and your body begged for more and you decided to let him know about it. - More... faster... ahhh</p><p>As soon as he complied with your request, it was the fox's turn to join in the groans. His expression said that he was enjoying the moment. As you paid attention to the fox's movements, you saw that he didn't seem to be so comfortable. Something didn't feel right and looking more closely his waist didn't make contact with your ass.</p><p>Even though you showed him that everything was fine with his member, it seemed that something was bothering him. Your thrusts became more and more frantic, as did your moans. You stared at him, thirsty for more and more of his member moving inside you.</p><p>When you lifted your head and faced his member again, you noticed something that made total sense of those doubts from before. Tails had a really long member. Not even the largest penis ever catalogued came close to 26 centimeters.</p><p>The shock was replaced by fears about what would happen when he was fully inside of you. Your body began to shake, you closed your eyes and lay back down on the bed.</p><p>What's wrong, ____ ? - He said, stopping the movements and holding your chin, he tried to make you face him. And with a caress on your head you looked at him again. - ____ I know you're afraid because you know about my "size" but you don't have to be afraid. I won't put it all on if you don't want me to do.</p><p>It won't stop you from.... getting there ? - Your mouth trembled so much that the red on your face came back to the surface.</p><p>No, this detail is not a bother to us. - Thinking about how he found this out just kept his face warm. - So, are you going, or do you want me to go?</p><p>You held his hand before it reached his member. At the same time she was stopped by your demonstration. - I... I want to continue, but can we change positions a bit?</p><p>The fox just nodded, and withdrew, lying down on his bed. Crouching over him with your hand a little above the base, you pointed his glans at your entrance and lowered it little by little. The pleasure returned the moment you felt him back inside you.</p><p>With a slow ascent and descent, just to make sure he wouldn't come out. You slowly returned to the rhythm of before, and when you faced the fox below, he embraced your back pulling you closer to him. No sooner had you recovered from the movement, than you felt your lips pressed against his.</p><p>Another tongue battle began, and this time you decided to take advantage of the position to win. Raising your tongue above his, you had your victory. But before you could celebrate, the air disappeared completely, and as quickly as the need arose you broke away from him, dropping your head onto the fox's shoulder.</p><p>With more speed, the sound of bouncing echoed through the room, as did Tails' almost hoarse groans. Getting back up on his face, he again pulled you close, but this time, he made your noses touch. A whole new sensation took over your brain, annihilating any thought, rational or not.</p><p>In a moment you noticed that Tails seemed a little more agitated. You stared at him doubtfully, and a look of desperation told you that this was it, he was about to release. You wanted to take one last swing when the moment came, but remembered his "extra" part. This made you question whether it was really worth fearing for.</p><p>As you let his member go in a little further, the sensation you felt was not pain, but an increase in pleasure. Maybe you were ready for him, and thinking on the fox's side, he must never have been able to get his member fully covered.</p><p>T-tails... I... think that... - You felt an urge to put it on but needed to warn the fox first. - I... can... handle... the... rest...</p><p>Are you sure about that? - You stopped to look at him and say with all your being that you were. - Ok... but...</p><p>Please Tails! I-I-I... want to. - You came back with weak movements, as you stared at him showing that you trusted him 1000%. </p><p>You were surprised when he sat up and held your ass. Soon his high-pitched moans came, and as they became more and more frequent, he pushed you down. The remaining inches disappeared at your entrance, and what seemed impossible happened.</p><p>Even though he didn't seem so big when you saw him, to feel him whole through his walls, is something totally different. The size was as if there were three of him penetrating you at the same time. But soon your attention focused on the semen coming out of him and the moans the fox produced.</p><p>When the aminos had calmed down, you lay on the fox's chest snorting as you caught your breath. This made you realize that his member kept releasing more and more cum.</p><p>E-er... Tails... your... just won't stop releasing.... - Noticing more closely, his semen was also somewhat warmer, maybe from the tightness your entrance gave or his semen is filling you.</p><p>This is normal after so long without using him, so we just need to wait until he stops. - You stood up because you left your arm in an uncomfortable position. - Oh... </p><p>What is it? - You were afraid that maybe there was something wrong, because his gaze pointed exactly at your member.</p><p> </p><p>You... didn't... enjoy... - Dropping your eyes where you could, you faced him and now you also had to tell him something, similar to what he told you. - ____ ...  something wrong?... you can't...</p><p>No, Tails. - You looked at him seriously, thus making him curious as to why you hadn't finished too. - It's just that,... I kind of need to... get him... "excited" all the time to.... get there...</p><p>I get it. - replied the fox, and his determined look left you confused. But the biggest surprise came when he made you sit on his belly while he was standing up, taking off right away. You were about to question him, when the fox shut you up with a kiss. - Remember the song? "Let me hold you tight and don't ask questions." Now where is the bathroom?</p><p>You pointed to the place, and as soon as you both entered the bathroom. It was a bathroom of any color, white and a blindex. The fox soon entered the box and held you upright as he began to step back and let all the cargo out completely.</p><p>After removing your gloves, sneakers and socks, the shower was turned on. You barely began to scrub yourself, and the fox's lather-filled hands ran down your back. Despite your surprise, you continued the process. The hot water made this the most special shower of your life.</p><p>You were going to clean him too, but Tails asked him to do the work. You nodded, just observing the care he took with your body, especially the sensitive parts. The fox jumped out of your belly, you theorized that he would leave the area around your waist last.</p><p>When the time came, Tails was giving you a kind of massage, mixed with teasing at your entrance and your member. You stifled a groan, but a suck made you let out a sharp tone. You closed your eyes for a moment, not expecting this in the biggest of weak spots. As soon as you opened your eyes, the fox had your back arched, and his entrance was showing.</p><p>... - Your face, and your slightly uncomfortable expression, answered in place of yuor failing voice.</p><p>You can come ____, I will handle your member, just as you did me. - You stood where you were, making the fox repeat his request. You then objected for the water. - Leave it to the mayor and me, now get on with it....</p><p>Okay... - You brought your hands to the fox's hips and positioned yourself at his entrance. As you began to enter, his walls began to press against your member. The pleasure increased even more causing you to moan sharply. - AH!!! Tails, you are so.... hot...</p><p>Oh, and you have a good width.... - The fox's compliment only increased the red in your face as you began to move.</p><p>With slightly quick movements of your waist, you took the full length into the fox. This made you feel closer to release. At the sound of the frantic strokes you leaned on the fox's back and continued your rapid movements until you felt you were in the final moments.</p><p>With increasing speed, you felt your cum traveling all the way to head of your member. As you began to release, the pleasure you felt locked your legs as you moaned higher and higher above the fox.</p><p>You only stopped when your throat began to hurt, and thankfully you had released all you had. As soon as you pulled away, you could see the result dripping down the fox's ass and onto his testicles.</p><p>As soon as he finished cleaning himself, the shower was turned off. But as soon as you left, a detail that went unnoticed now brought a problem for both of you. There was only one towel, but Tails suggested that you use it together, instead of keeping someone with wet fur waiting.</p><p>It was a new experience to share the towel, but not bad because it was your beloved fox. As soon as you were dry, he led you to the bed, and as soon as you lay down, fatigue hit like a blow from Eggman's robots. You barely thought of anything to say and your chin was pulled in for a quick kiss from Tails, as you had almost no energy left.</p><p>I loved it. ____ - he said with a smile, which you returned. </p><p>It reminds me of our first night together. - you moved closer to each other, not taking your eyes off each other.</p><p>Rest, you've done a lot today, and as your doctor, you must do as I say. - With a slightly serious tone you laughed weakly.</p><p>Fine, but you're the one who's going to be the smallest shell, Dr. Miles. - It was the fox's turn to laugh upon hearing your answer.</p><p>With your arms wrapped around his chest, you slowly drifted off to sleep, not letting go of his fur, which made a blanket as good as your own.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Revelations and Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His day began with another surprise from the fox. For as soon as he woke up, he was not around. As soon as you got up and started your search, he flew in and came through the open window of your room. You asked him where he was, and his answer generated more doubts in your head.</p><p>Tails said he would take you to his house in a surprise. Hearing this made you super excited and you asked him to carry you to see the surprise as soon as possible. So he did, and even though you had just woken up, you made it to safety.</p><p>Soon after you arrived, part of the surprise was in sight. A breakfast of your favorite things. You grinned from ear to ear and kissed the fox before you went over to the table and devoured the whole thing.</p><p>After a meal, you needed a rest for your digestion. So you and Tails went into the living room. Watching the news that only talked about the battle in space and about you joining the group.</p><p>With the help of ____, Sonic and his friends made it- The journalist's voice was cut off by the sound of boost, how you recognized who it belonged to.</p><p>You mentioned me, and I'm here. - Said the blue hedgehog opening the door together with Knukcles and Amy.</p><p>Hey guys, - you greeted, smiling at their sudden arrival. But you still had to ask. - Why are you here so early?</p><p>I wanted to see if they were still together after they left the party. And since they weren't doing nothing, I called them. - Explained Amy, staring at you with a smile for seeing the best of scenarios. - It must be so nice to be with someone like that. It's a shame that it doesn't happen to me. - She said, giving a discreet glance to the blue hedgehog.</p><p>Come on, I'm not a hugger. - Sonic said answering Amy's hint.</p><p>I came because I wanted to know something that has been bothering me. - The four of you paid attention to Knuckles words. - How does ____ know that phrase from the master emerald and how did he know that it could transform him?</p><p>... - With curious eyes turned in your direction, you were in total shock because now you will have to face the consequences of that act.</p><p>____ ? - called out to Tails, who soon made his discomfiting look show everything you were feeling. - All right, we won't force you.</p><p>Yeah, it's not going to be the end of the world. - Even though you tried to hush it up, it became difficult for you, but a decision from you was necessary.</p><p>No, I'll tell you, just... - You prepared yourself internally as you sat down. Searching for words, your conscience told you that this was the right thing to do, because they trusted you to save the world, and trusting them was the least you could do. You decided to start not with explanations, but with the story, to avoid questions or pauses. - It all started when the Knuckles clan began to spread all over the world. Even though they tried to run and hide, everyone in my family knew that soon they would be surrounded. And that is what happened, an attack decimated everyone, leaving the women and children who were taken to their tribe. The reason for this was... You had to prepare yourself to narrate the saddest part, the fox was about to console you, when you continued - They "forced" the women to have children with the warriors, and after the children were born they were attacked by a creature that almost ended the world. There was only one of my family left who saved some of the children, and two of them were from the Knuckles clan. She didn't tell them or anyone else anything so that they wouldn't be persecuted for their connection to those who caused the chaos. Only when she was near death did she reveal everything, and my family decided to keep it between the family. That is why I was able to use the power of the master emerald, and the reason we kept this past hidden was a mark that never completely went away.</p><p>Stirring the furs at chest height, it was possible to see some of a different color. the location and the way they were arranged left no doubt about a resemblance.  Now you stopped to see the shock stamped on everyone's face soon after hearing his story and the full proof.</p><p>That also explains those abilities with the power of chaos, just like Shadow. - Commented Sonic with his hand on his chin.</p><p>I... - The fox's voice, plus the relapid phrase frightened you. Could it be that the fox's feelings about you have changed? Does he now think you're a freak? - ____ come with me, let's check something.</p><p>You remained mute as you followed him. The path led you to the laboratory and the fox took out a tarp that covered a huge machine. It was shaped like a capsule. With a small computer beside it, where Tails kept typing something.</p><p>The fox quickly instructed you to enter, but you backed away in fear. He assured you that there was no danger, and nothing he was planning to do. Despite the relief, you followed slowly and entered the machine. With a glass door surrounding you, there was little left to do but wait.</p><p>Without warning, a strange sound, similar to a car brake, echoed in your ears, and above your head, a green lightning bolt appeared and slowly began to descend toward you. You stared at the startled fox, but he kept telling you that everything would be all right.</p><p>When the lightning got even closer, you closed your eyes as you shivered a little. The feeling of it passing through your body was like strong light making a path from the top to the bottom. Not long after, the lightning came up with greater speed and as soon as it was gone the machine went silent again.</p><p>You can come out now. - Tails warned. You quickly opened a passage and went to the fox that didn't leave the computer. The screen displayed an image that showed your body, and a loading bar below it. Little by little it completed the task it was performing and showed a list right after. - I made this machine to help me with the power of chaos, and this is what I was looking for. Look ....</p><p>Wow... - Just like the pink hedgehog, you were all surprised by the content of the list. - What is this?</p><p>Turbo Boost... Chaos Spear... ____, do you have any idea what we have just discovered ? - You stared at him with a confused expression, for few of the powers listed did you know. - Using chaos power linkage makes you as powerful as Shadow. We should train you immediately.</p><p>Easy there! Isn't it better that I know how to use them first? - You protested before the hedgehog took you to an arena and started fighting.</p><p>Tails supported you in your suggestion, and there were also some unknown abilities that would take a lot of time and effort to discover. It took almost 40 minutes just deciding all the steps.</p><p>In the end it was decided that tomorrow at an appropriate location would be where the "testing would begin." After everyone left afterwards, the relief for not keeping this secret still remained, as you still didn't know what his opinion was. Making your way to his room, you found him staring at the view out the window.</p><p>Oh, I left you alone down there. haha, - He commented wryly, and even though you joined him, your mind was still troubled. - Something wrong ?</p><p>It's just that... after I told you my story, you were by far the most shocked and I wanted to... know what you think about it all. - You didn't repress how afraid you were and decided to question him about the worst case scenario. - Do you see me as a</p><p>No, not today and not ever, will I stop loving you for something so small. To me that makes you even more unique, and that has nothing to do with my baby. - The cut plus his words made you hug him because of the excitement that he is still by your side.</p><p>Thank you, sweetie ball. - You smiled now totally free of all pressure, and moved closer to kiss him. In front of you there was a beautiful landscape, with lakes, hills, and clouds with the sun in the sky.</p><p>Do you know what I see there? - Answering in denial with his head, he smiled weakly, as he stared at you in love. - I see our future behind those mountains, and even if everything is not as we would like it to be, as long as it makes us happy it is good for me because now I have someone I will never forget.</p><p>With hands held and a smile that didn't want to go away, you were now fulfilled. Tails has become more than a doctor, more than a friend, more than a boyfriend. He is now your soul mate, just as you are his.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>